All Over Again
by Firerush
Summary: Almost a year has passed since all the incidents. Logan feels better, but sometimes the guilt feelings still torment him. Fortunately, he has Camille with him for such moments. Basically, everything is going well in their life. But on a special day Logan receives a call and this call ensures that their life will be put to the test again. (Continuation of 'Dangerous Love')
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to** _ **'All Over Again'**_ **, the continuation of** _ **'Dangerous Love'.**_ **I hope you will like it.**

 _ **Firerush**_

 **Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own any rights to Big Time Rush and I do not want to earn any money with this story**

 _ **Prologue**_

When he opened his eyes, it was dark around him. He looked at the alarm clock: Half past one at night. Immediately his eyes peered at the calendar at the door. And although it was dark in the room, he knew immediately what date it was. July 21st. His thoughts darkened. He had already been here for almost a year. In this hell. Everything and everyone here got on his nerves. And whose fault was it that he was stuck in here? Two faces and two names came to his mind. This failure! If _he_ hadn't been, it would not have happened! Nevertheless he had to admit that he had made a mistake. He had thought _she_ was different. That he could be happy with _her_. But he had made a mistake. That was clear to him now. _She_ was just like _him_. His feelings for _her_ had now also turned into hate. But soon he would take revenge. His plan was almost mature. They should still be safe. In a month he would be out of here. And then... the game would begin...!


	2. The 3rd anniversary (part 1)

_**The 3rd anniversary (part 1)**_

"Dogs!," Gustavo cried, and the four boys looked at him uncertainly. Hopefully, they didn't have to rehearse another song. They had been in the studio since the morning. In the meantime it was early evening, and Logan was under pressure. Today was July 21st. His and Camille's anniversary. More specifically, the third. He had already planned everything, and was now just waiting for Gustavo to let them go. Gustavo looked at them sternly. "You can go for today." He had hardly spoken the last word, the boys had already disappeared into the changing room. While Kendall, James and Carlos dressed up their clothes from the morning, Logan took a plastic bag from his bag and dressed up more fancy clothes. Nervously, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark trousers, a white shirt with a tie, a black jacket and black shoes.

"Looks good, Logan," Carlos said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Camille will be enthusiastic. Probably she can't keep her fingers off you the whole evening," Kendall said, grinning.

"Of course he looks good. I helped him," James replied. Logan shook his head. "Could you three stop with this nonsense?"

The others smiled.

"Hey, don't worry Loges. That works all right. While you are on the road, we prepare the surprise at the Palm Woods. If everything is ready, I'll send you a text message and you two can come," Kendall said.

"To the _Palm Woods_ ," James added. Logan threw his water bottle at him.

They reached the Palm Woods and went into the lobby. Even from afar they saw Camille and Jo. Logan smiled. Although he was nervous, but he looked forward to the evening. When they arrived at the two, Camille smiled at Logan. He held out his hand. "Are you ready?"

She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Yes."

The two said goodbye to their friends. Just before they entered the street, Logan looked at the others. They waved and grin, and Kendall raised his thumb.

Camille looked out of the window curiously. "Where are we going?"

He laughed. "You'll see."

"Come on Logan, please."

"No, you must be patient," Logan smiled. After a few minutes he stopped. "So, now we're almost there." He got out and held the door open. After she had also got out, Logan went to the trunk and opened it. He took out a backpack and then turned to her. "Okay, let's go."

They were walking along the promenade. Camille smiled. "Picnic on the beach?"

"Similar," Logan said. He led her from the promenade to the beach. Camille looked around thoughtfully. What had Logan planned? They walked along the beach and slowly Camille got a suspicion. But she wasn't happy with that. And indeed, she kept right when she saw the cliff before them. She stopped. Logan noticed this only after two more steps. He turned around. "Everything OK?"

Camille hesitated. "Logan, listen, you don't have to prove anything to me. You don't have to do that if you don't want it." She looked uncomfortably to the cliff. Logan blinked. "I know what you're thinking. But listen, I've been thinking about everything, and even talked to Dr. Carter about it. You have to replace the bad memories with good ones. It's already a step closer to the processing. He said that it might be too early but... I really thought about it, and I wouldn't be here if I hadn't wanted it."

Camille was still not quite convinced. "All right. But as soon as you feel uncomfortable or something else, we'll break it off, okay? I don't want you to suffer."

Logan nodded. "Okay."

They walked up the path to the cliff. When they finally reached the top, Camille was surprised. There was a blanket on the ground, and there were several glasses with candles in it.

"Wow."

Logan smiled. "It will be even better." He opened the backpack and took out some food, drinking glasses and drinks. Then he took out a box of matches and began to kindle the candles one by one. Then they sat down on the blanket.

"Sorry, but the food is not the greatest. I didn't have much time."

She laughed. "Logan, even if we were only in a fast food restaurant, I wouldn't mind. The main thing is that we do it _together_."

"Well, then good appetite," he said, and the two of them began to eat.

They had a lot of fun together. During the meal they talked a lot. Then they just lay on the blanket and stared into the starry sky. And gradually the two forgot where they were in reality: At the place where all the suffering had begun...

 **So, that was the second chapter. But the anniversary continues in the next chapter, because it is still not clear what the big surprise is that the others are preparing at the Palm Woods. What will it be?**

 _ **Firerush**_


	3. The 3rd anniversary (part 2)

_**The 3rd anniversary (part 2)**_

After a while, Logan's phone vibrated. ' _Finally,'_ he thought. _'I thought he wouldn't report anymore.'_ He glanced at Camille, but she didn't seem to notice anything. He took his cell phone and looked at the display. In fact, he had a new message:

 _Hey Loges, we're done! Everything worked out. We are ready._

 _K._

Logan smiled and wrote back:

 _Alright thanks._

 _We'll be on our way. In about 20 minutes we are there._

 _See you soon._

 _L._

He put the phone away and looked at Camille again. She seemed lost in thought. He nudged at her and she turned her head toward him.

"What do you think?," he asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"You're not getting tired, are you?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

Logan smiled. "Because I have another surprise for you tonight."

Instead of asking him curiously, she only gave him a look, and Logan needed a moment to figure it out. "No, no... I didn't mean... _that_."

Camille continued to look at him.

"Okay, so... Maybe later... But before _that_ there's another thing."

"And what?"

"We must first go back to the Palm Woods."

"Logan..."

He groaned. "Just come along."

She laughed and stood up, but before she helped him to put the things away, she looked around, frowning. Logan looked at her. "Everything OK?"

"Yes I think so. I... I'd almost forgotten where we are."

Logan stopped packing and stood up. He went to her and put his arms around her. "I know it's crazy. But... but it was worth it, didn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Logan hesitated, then said, "I know I've said it too often, but... Camille, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Logan. You know I've forgiven you, and that will never change."

He smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?," he asked, kissing her lovingly.

The drive to the Palm Woods was silent, but it wasn't unpleasant. When they got out, Logan hold Camille back.

"What? Don't we go in?," she asked, confused.

"Yes, but before that-" He didn't finish the sentence and pulled something out his pocket. Camille saw that it was a black blindfold.

"I, so I'd like to blindfold you, if that's okay. Because of the surprise moment. But if you don't want it, that's okay... because of the last incidents and..."

She had to smile. "You're so cute," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So is that okay?"

"Yes I trust you."

He put the blindfold around her eyes. "OK?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Then let's go." He took her by the arm and led her into the building. They went through the lobby and finally entered the elevator. Camille tried to guess which floor they were driving. But when the elevator stopped, she was confused. She was sure that they were in the top, on the fifth floor. But they didn't know anyone who lived here. The apartments that were there were the most expensive and best in the Palm Woods. Most of the time, Bitters had the celebrities there. Even Jett, who could afford such an apartment, lived on the third floor. But perhaps he did so just to annoy Kendall, because Jo also lived there. The only explanation was that Logan might have prepared something on the roof. It wasn't unusual, they had been there several times. Logan led her down the hallway, but stopped after a short time. Camille heard him open a door and she was sure it wasn't the door to the roof. What was he doing? He led her in and closed the door. It was all quiet. Then he suddenly stood close behind her. "So, I'll take your blindfold off now, but do me a favor and open your eyes first when I say it. Okay?"

She nodded and he removed the blindfold. No light penetrated through her closed eyes. Then he took a few steps away from her. "All right, open your eyes."

Excited and curious, Camille opened her eyes. It was all dark. "Logan, what..."

At that moment, the light went on and a cheerful _"surprise"_ was heard. Camille looked around and was now completely confused. Kendall, James and Carlos were standing there, together with their girlfriends. But they were not the only ones. Also Jake, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kyle and Tyler were there. And before them all stood Logan, and smiled at her. And now she had time to look around. The apartment was fantastic. It was kept in bright colors, spacious and friendly furnished. But why were they here? Logan came to her. "Happy anniversary, sweetie."

"I don't understand..."

Logan smiled again. "Camille, you probably know it already, but I repeat it again: I love you. You make me to the happiest man in the world, just because of your presence. I want to feel this happiness as much as I can. That's why I want to ask you if you want to take the next step with me and want to move in together with me?"

Camille glanced at him. That was really Logan's seriousness! Well, her answer was clear. "Then ask me."

Logan blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You wanted to ask me."

"I... Yes... So, Camille, do you want to move in together with me?"

"Yes of course!"

Relieved and happy, he embraced and kissed her.

The inauguration party went very long. But gradually, the guests said goodbye. Kendall and Lucy were the last. They helped Logan and Camille to clean up before they also said goodbye. Finally Logan and Camille were alone.

"I still can't believe you planned that," Camille said, hugging Logan.

"Hey, I'd do anything for you. You know that."

She nodded. "I can't wait until we have all our stuff here and can finally live together."

He smiled. "Yes, I feel the same. But we'll do it tomorrow. Then before that, we have something else to do."

"And what would that be?"

He grinned and began to kiss her. "Well, to inaugurate our bedroom, for example," he finally said, winking.


	4. A bad night

_**A bad night**_

 **1 month later:**

Panting and sweating Logan awoke from a bad nightmare. With a throbbing heart he tried to calm himself. This nightmare was the worst he had had lately. He knew he had to tell Dr. Carter about it. But what if he didn't remember? Trembling, he gently opened a drawer and took out his notebook. He opened it and reached for a pen. But his hand trembled so much that he couldn't write. Instead, he just made a big line, which would hopefully help his memories. He put it back and tried to calm down. That he had again bad nightmares, was a bad sign. Logan didnt want this. He was worried. What would happen if things started again? When everything came back? He felt that he was getting into it. But that shouldn't be, because otherwise he would get a panic attack. He closed his eyes and began with the breathing techniques, which Dr. Carter had shown him.

It took a while, but Logan could finally calm down. It was three o'clock in the morning. Exhausted and sad, he lay down again and closed his eyes. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Camille. Even when she was asleep, he simply needed the assurance that he was not alone. But as he carefully stretched out a hand to touch her, he felt nothing but emptiness. Stunned, he opened his eyes again and looked at her bedside. Camille wasn't there. Confused Logan asked himself why he hadn't noticed that immediately? But he was probably too distracted. Instantly his mind began to work. Why was she not there? If he was not mistaken, she'd been gone for more than half an hour. But why? It was new to him that Camille suffered from sleeping problems. She always slept well. Sometimes she got something to drink or went to the bathroom, but that never took half an hour. Logan stood up and left the bedroom.

He had been living with Camille for a month. So far, it was the most beautiful time of his life. And even if it sounded old-fashioned, but the best thing was that he could fall asleep next to her every night and wake up beside her every morning. Except today. He went over to the living room, but here everything was dark. He thought for a moment, then went towards the bathroom. There was light. An uneasy feeling seized him. He listened, but there was nothing to be heard. Logan knocked at the door. "Cami, is everything okay?" He waited, but didn't get an answer. He became more nervous. "I'll come in now. OK?" He waited a moment, then he opened the door. Fortunately it was not locked. His mind took a moment to process the situation that was offered to him. Camille sat leaning against the bathtub. She had put her head on her knees, exhausted. Logan quickly went to her and knelt in front of her. "Baby, what's the matter with you? Say something. No matter what it is. I'm with you. What's happening?"

Her head rose only a few millimeters, as she spoke quietly, "Nausea." Her voice sounded incredibly weak.

"Shhh, it'll be alright. I'm here." He thought. "You have to go back to bed. Can you stand up?"

She nodded again and straightened up. But after one step she lost her balance. Luckily, Logan had already reckoned with it and held her tight. "Okay, take care. Put your arms around me." She did what he said and he lifted her up. Carefully he carried her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. He stroked her cheek. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back."

He came back with a glass of water and a tablet. She took the glass, but refused the tablet. Logan understood this very well. Camille has never been on tablets, not even on headaches. Especially since the last time when her tablets were given against her will. Logan could understand this, but not allow it. "Please Cami, it helps against nausea. You can trust me. I just want you to be fine. Please, take it, for me." He kissed her on the cheek. Camille hesitated, but his begging glance finally convinced her. She swallowed the tablet with the glass of water, which cost her some overcoming. Logan disappeared briefly and then returned with a second glass of water. He put it on the nightstand. Then he sat down beside her and laid a hand on her forehead. No fever, fortunately. "Probably it's just a gastrointestinal flu. Let's see how you're going tomorrow."

"Okay." Her voice was still weak.

After a while Logan asked, "What is the nausea?"

"Is something better. But I am so tired."

"This is normal. Besides, it's half past four in the morning. We should both try to sleep."

Camille just nodded. Logan lay down again and put an arm around her. He was tired, but he waited until Camille fell asleep. Only then did he close his eyes and after a few minutes he slept too. The only positive thing, if one could call it so, was that his thoughts on the nightmare had disappeared. At the moment, Camille's recovery was the most important thing for him.


	5. Sick?

_**Sick?**_

The next day Camille didn't get any better. Logan asked Kendall to tell Gustavo that he couldn't come. That was a risk, because Logan had just left the trial period and couldn't allow himself any trouble with Gustavo. And that would have been the case if Gustavo had heard that Logan wasn't coming because Camille was sick. Luckily, Kendall told him that Logan was the one who was sick and couldn't come. Gustavo didn't like that either, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Logan, however, was glad about it, because he could take care of Camille. She felt really bad. She hardly wanted anything to eat and had to throw up several more times. She also complained of stomach pain. Logan didn't leave her for a second and was always there for her.

In the evening Logan was busy with his thoughts. He thought of the next day. No matter how Camille would be, he had to go back to the studio. Whether he was supposedly sick or not, Logan didn't want to risk anything. If he made Gustavo furious again, he would definitely fire Logan out of the band. But what about Camille? Logan decided to wait and see how she would be tomorrow...

She was better, not much, but something. Nevertheless, Logan insisted that she should go to the doctor. Camille wasn't very enthusiastic. Logan told her that Mrs. Knight and Jo should accompany her, so that the two could take care of Camille, while Logan was in the studio. That finally worked.

Logan had to concentrate very hard all day long. He didn't want to anger Gustavo, and worked diligently to catch up the missed day. Nevertheless his thoughts often wandered over to Camille. How did she feel? Had she been to the doctor? He wondered what he could do for her tonight, so she'd be a little better. He remembered how his mom had always made him a hot bath when he was sick as a child. Actually it wasn't a bad idea and depending on how Camille would feel, that would be a _very fantastic_ idea...

In the early evening he returned to the Palm Woods with the boys. The boys said goodbye when they got out on the second floor and Logan continued to move up. Finally he was there and opened the door to his apartment. "Cami, I'm back!" He looked around the living room, but there was nothing to see from Camille. Hopefully she was in the bedroom and not in the bathroom. As he opened the door to the bedroom, Camille sat on the bed, and Logan immediately realized something was wrong. She had her head in her hands and looked somehow desperate. Logan swallowed. He would have liked to run straight to Camille, taken her in his arms and never released her again. Instead, he forced himself to go slowly and quietly to her. "Cami?," he asked quietly, sitting down beside her. Camille said nothing.

"Is everything ok?"

Again no answer. Logan suddenly came up with a disturbing thought. Had she perhaps received a bad diagnosis from the doctor? He put his hand on hers. "Cami, what's going on? Listen, if... no matter what it is, you can tell me everything. I'm here for you."

Camille sniffed softly, but luckily it was a dry sniff. Logan made another try. "You were at the doctor, didn't you?"

It took a moment, but then Camille nodded.

"And you... well... I mean, you don't have... you're not _sick_ , are you?"

She shook her head. "No."

A huge stone fell from Logan's heart. But still, that didn't explain Camille's behavior.

"But that's great. Then why are you so sad? What happened?"

Camille raised her head and looked at Logan. She looked helpless. That wasn't normal for her. She sighed. "Yes, I was at the doctor. He has examined me and even made an ultrasound." She broke off and turned her head away from him. Logan didn't understand anything. He pulled her to him and whispered, "No matter what it is, I'm here for you. We can do it. I'm not leaving you alone." He kissed her on the cheek and then, for a moment, put his forehead against hers.

"And you will not be angry?," she asked softly.

"Baby, I'd never do that. I love you." He kissed her lovingly. "Now tell me what's going on," he said softly. Camille nodded. "Okay, so I was at the doctor and he told me his diagnosis, but I didn't want to believe him. And then I was in a drugstore..." She broke off again. Logan watched as she stretched out her hand and took something in her hand that lay behind her. Slowly she lifted it up and showed it to him. It was a white-blue stick. Logan was confused. Camille looked at him uncertainly before she took a deep breath and said, "Logan... I'm pregnant."

 **Well, who would have thought that? And how will Logan react? Shocked, sad, happy or even angry? You will find out this in the next chapter.**

 _ **Firerush**_


	6. Pregnant!

_**Pregnant!**_

Logan heard Camille's words but couldn't understand them properly. He felt as if something were pushing him to the ground. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He barely got any air... A sharp pain on his cheek caused him to gasp. "Ouch." His gaze turned to Camille, who looked at him anxiously. "Are you back?"

"I think so," Logan muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"I thought you'd react like that," Camille said sadly. Logan looked at her in surprise. "No, you don't understand. That had nothing to do with it. But... I was just surprised."

For a few minutes, silence broke out between them, then Logan thoughtfully said, "How long have you been..." He didn't finish the sentence, but Camille knew what he was about to say, "For a month." Camille knew what was going on at Logan. He scanned his brain and tried to remember what had been a month ago...

"Our anniversary," he finally said. Camille nodded.

"But... but that can't be. We did, well, prevent," he said slowly. Camille nodded again, but somewhat reluctantly. "I thought so. But it wasn't like that. You know, we used the condom, but because of the whole thing about the inauguration party, I forgot to take the pill."

"Still, we had the condom. Unless..."

"Unless it's torn," Camille continued. Logan groaned.

After a while Camille asked softly, "And what shall we do now?"

Logan was silent, then said clearly, "I know this is a big deal. And maybe it's not the best time for a... a baby. But I want to be damned if I didn't mind. I love you like nothing else in the world. You mean so much to me. And... and I want to have this baby with you. No matter what everyone else is saying and how difficult it will be. We'll do it, we're not alone."

"So... do we have a baby? We are going to be parents?"

"Yes," Logan said intently, and Camille smiled. Logan pulled her close to him and kissed her lovingly.


	7. That can't be true!

_**That can't be true!**_

Confused, the friends stood in Logan and Camille's apartment and looked at the two.

"So, why did you call us?," Lucy asked.

"We have news," Logan said.

"Now don't tell us that you are engaged. Because that would be too much. After all, you only lived together for a month," Kendall said. Camille smiled. "No, that would be a bit too fast. It's all about something else."

"What?," Carlos asked impatiently. Camille looked at Logan and he nodded to her smiling. She took a deep breath and then said, "I am pregnant."

At first there was silence. Apparently, the others hadn't yet fully understood it. But slowly, movement came into the matter. While James and Carlos suddenly began to cheer and clap, Kendall, Jo, Alexa and Lucy embraced the young parents. Everyone was excited. They distributed drinks, talked and laughed. Logan and Camille sat close together and smiled at each other as they talked to the others.

After about two hours Logan heard his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out and looked at the display. He knew the number. It was his therapist, Dr. Carter. Logan apologized briefly and disappeared into the hallway. Then he went on, "Hello?"

"Yes, good day, Logan. I hope I don't disturb you."

"No everything is fine. What's the matter?" Logan heard Dr. Carter sigh softly. "Well, I have news for you."

"What news?," Logan asked. He didn't like the tone in the therapist's voice.

"It's Jay Martens."

"What about him?," Logan asked aggressively. For a moment, silence was at the other end, then Dr. Carter said, "He was released from the psychiatry. He is free again."

There was nothing to feel from the good mood any more. Instead, they sat or stood and looked at Dr. Carter, who was sitting in the middle. Finally Logan said with a quiet voice, "Dr. Carter, please, explain how that can be. That is impossible."

"It was said that he would be there for an indefinite time. But indefinite time certainly doesn't mean a year, does it?," added Kendall. Dr. Carter nodded. "I know. But in this case the matter is somewhat different. I start with the beginning. So: A week ago there was a dispute between Jay and two other patients. The cause or the reason I don't know. In any case, the doctors intervened and prevented a fight. Two days later the two patients harass again to Jay. This time, however, there was no doctor nearby. The two took advantage of this and began a fight. They pushed him to a staircase. Jay tried to fight back, losing the balance. He fell down the stairs and became unconscious. When he woke up in a hospital, the doctors examined him and asked what had happened. Shortly after that, I received a call." Dr. Carter looked straight into Logan's eyes. "Jay Martens has lost all his memory. He can't remember anything. Except his name and his family."

The silence was almost intolerable. Finally, Jo said, "But that's normal. Many people lose their memory after certain falls. But it all comes back."

Dr. Carter nodded to her. "You're right in the normal case. But the doctors have investigated everything. Even some specialists have been commissioned. But the diagnosis is clear: Jay will never regain his memory again. For this reason, he was dismissed. He can't remember anything. He is, so to speak, a different person."

"I just can't believe it," Camille replied calmly. Dr. Carter nodded again. "That is why I come to the second point. It would be better if you would see it for yourself. If you agree, I would meet with you and Logan tomorrow. And Jay will be there too. Then you can..."

"No!"

Dr. Carter looked at Logan. The others did the same. Logan looked angry. He stood up. "You can forget it! I will never have this guy again in my life! After all that he did. No, without me."

"But Logan, if..."

"No, I don't want to hear your explanations! The topic is finished! Goodbye." Logan turned and disappeared into the bedroom. Dr. Carter looked thoughtfully at the young man. It didn't matter to him that Logan had shouted at him. He was already used to by patients. He'd guessed it was a risk to tell Logan about it. The boy hadn't worked through everything that had happened in the last year and a half. He didn't want to see Jay, Carter could understand it. But nevertheless it would be the best. He looked at Camille. She looked worried toward the bedroom. Although Jay had done much more to her than Logan, she was perfectly quiet, while Logan was angry. But it wasn't only about anger, but also about fear. Logan was afraid of the meeting. Sighing, Dr. Carter stood up. "I think I'll go."

"I'll take you to the door." Camille also stood up and accompanied the therapist. At the door he said, "I know it's not very pleasant, but I had to tell you about it."

"It's OK."

"I know you have a strong personality, Miss Roberts. Logan told me a lot. What do you think of my proposal?"

"I'm afraid, but I think you're right."

"Will you talk to Logan?"

Camille nodded. "I'll try it. But I can't promise anything."

Dr. Carter pulled out a card and handed it to Camille. "If you talked to Logan and you made a decision together, call me."

"I will."

"Oh, so when I called, it sounded as if something was celebrated here. I'm right?"

Camille smiled. "Yes, I'm pregnant. We celebrated that."

Dr. Carter looked slightly shocked at her. "Oh, if I had known that, I would have waited until tomorrow. I'm sorry I bothered you."

Camille shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. And thank you for coming by."

Dr. Carter nodded to her. "No problem." He shook her hand. "I wish you a nice day. And, of course, congratulation to the pregnancy."

"Thanks. I will contact you."


	8. The game begins (part 1)

_**The game begins... (part 1)**_

The mood had changed considerably. No one was still in a good mood. After Dr. Carter had left, the others were soon on their way. They congratulated Camille once more, but it didn't sound as enthusiastic as an hour ago. When everyone had left, Camille was on her way to the bedroom. Logan sat on the floor, his back leaning against the bed. Camille sat next to him and said softly, "You know we don't have to do it if we don't want it, right?"

Logan sighed and nodded. He raised his head and looked at her indecisively. "I just don't know what to do. On the other hand I don't want to see this guy again. On the other hand, if he really can't remember anything... Oh, I just don't know."

Camille thought briefly, then said, "But Dr. Carter knows what he is doing. And he wouldn't suggest such a thing if he knew it was a burden for us. And he would be there all the time."

Logan blinked, surprised. "Strange, it sounds like you really want to see him. I don't understand that. After all, what he did. But this is crazy anyway. He probably did a lot more to you than me, and yet you're perfectly quiet while I'm going crazy."

"Yes, but that shows how much you care about me. And I really like that." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. For a moment it was quiet, then Logan sighed. "Okay, we can do it. But if it gets too much, then we go. Especially _you_ must not have so much stress at the moment."

Camille raised the eyebrows. "You want to make rules for me? I can decide for myself."

"But not as long as that is my child too. You will have to live with that."

Both began to laugh at the same moment. Logan put his arms around her and pulled her to him. Camille looked at him. "Okay, agreed. But that goes for _you_ too. I don't want you to take too much on yourself. Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Logan said, kissing her.

Logan and Camille were standing in front of the beach cafe. In a few seconds they would meet Jay Martens again. Logan gave Camille a questioning look. She nodded decisively and the two entered the cafe. It wasn't long before they saw Dr. Carter. He was not alone. The other person sat with his back to them, they only saw the blond hair, which had become longer. Dr. Carter suddenly noticed them. He said something to his companion, then went to Logan and Camille. After shaking their hands, he said softly, "I am very impressed that you have both appeared here. I know this isn't easy for you. But you don't need to worry. I'll be there all the time. Nothing will happen anyway, I am sure. So, are you ready?"

The two nodded.

"Good." He led them to the table and said," Jay, that's the two of them I've been telling you about. Logan and Camille."

The young man turned his head. At the sight of his face, Logan would have preferred to leave, or he would have fallen upon him. But he did nothing of the sort. After Camille, he shook Jay's hand and tried to remain calm. They sat down and Jay said, "I am glad to meet you. Dr. Carter told me that we were acquaintance. Unfortunately, I can't remember."

Acquaintance, Logan would have liked to laugh loudly at this word. He glanced at Carter, who nodded his head inconspicuously. Camille took over the conversation now. Logan was really surprised how normal and satisfied her voice sounded, "Yes, Dr. Carter is right. I know you from the work." Jay looked at Camille regretfully. "Yes, I've heard I've worked as an actor. I just can't remember that. But I don't think you're lying." Jay smiled slightly, then looked at Logan. "And where do we know each other from?"

Fortunately, Logan had a clever answer and it wasn't even a lie. "I picked Camille up from the work and then we met."

Jay nodded thoughtfully. He looked so different. So normal. Logan became uneasy. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, Dr. Carter. Could I speak to you briefly?"

"Of course."

The two stood up and went into a corner of the shop.

"And what do you say to Jay?," Carter asked. Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still insecure, but I think slowly that you were right. Maybe we should give him a chance."

Dr. Carter laid a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Logan. And it is only natural if you are still somewhat unsure. That's totally understandable."

While Logan was talking to Dr. Carter, Camille continued talking to Jay. But she sensed Logan's constant nervous glances. Somehow understandable. Jay looked at Camille suddenly thoughtfully. "Tell me, can I ask you a question?"

Camille nodded. "Sure, of course."

Jay leaned forward and asked very quietly, "How is your Logan after all the time? Does the therapy work, or does he still whine?"

Camille gasped. Jay's appearance had changed completely. Now he was no longer insecure, but almost self-assured and a nasty smile lay on his face. Quickly Camille looked to Logan and Dr. Carter. But before she could do anything, Jay said, "I know what you're up to, but it will not help you. No one will believe you. I have waited a long time for this moment..."


	9. The game begins (part 2)

_**The game begins... (part 2)**_

"What do you mean?," Camille asked. Jay smiled. "That's what I've been waiting for months. Everything was planned, well, almost everything."

"What?"

"Well, without the dear Dr. Carter, I never thought of that plan. It was a coincidence. He came to the psychiatry one day and wanted to talk to me. Logan probably told him all about me. Well, I gave myself quite naturally and he was also very polite. A few days later I began to forge a plan."

"But... what are you going to do now?"

"Guess what? I will make sure that your life becomes a hell. It's just fair."

"That's not fair! You deserved it yourself, that you landed there. You don't really think that will work."

His smile widened slightly. "It has already worked. And only so that you can understand how the matter is: You don't have to believe that I will spare you. It's over. You had your chance. Now, you will suffer just as much as your little boyfriend. And that is all your fault."

Horrified, Camille stared at him. But before she could reply, Logan and Dr. Carter came back.

"I am sorry, but the conversation lasted longer. But I think you both have a good time, don't you?"

Jay nodded politely. Now he looked uncertain again. Dr. Carter looked at the clock and sighed. "I'm afraid we must go. We have another appointment."

Outside, Logan and Camille said goodbye to the two. When Logan briefly discussed the next appointment with Dr. Carter, Jay looked at Camille and winked at her. Quietly, he said, "Don't worry, you'll soon hear from me."

On the way back to the Palm Woods Camille was very quiet. Logan looked worried at her. "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm just a bit tired. Perhaps it was too much."

Logan nodded sympathetically. Camille would have liked to tell him about Jay, but she didn't. Jay was right. Who would believe her?


	10. The rules of the game

_**The rules of the game**_

Two weeks passed and Camille's panic subsided. If Jay really planned something, he would have done something long ago, right? But maybe he just wanted to deceive her. Either way, nothing was heard of him, and Camille was glad about it, because she and Logan had other things to do. To tell their friends that Camille was pregnant had been easy. Even when it was about Gustavo. But now came the biggest problem: They had to tell their families. With Logan's parents, the conversation went quite well. Apart from the about twenty-five minute talk with his mom about cautiousness and protection in the sexual intercourse. But still, Joanna explained that she would be there for the couple and would support them. She was looking forward to the baby. At Logan's dad it was similar. He was surprised at first, but after Logan's explanation, he also promised to support the two. Camille had a harder time than Logan. Jake had been the simplest. Since Camille had moved together with Logan, Jake didn't live in the Palm Woods anymore. But he didn't find it so bad. He lived with a colleague for a while, but he was already looking for his own home. He certainly didn't want to return to Connecticut. He loved Los Angeles and wanted to stay there anyway. Camille was very glad about it. When she told him what was happening, he found this simply great. He was a bit surprised, but he was very happy to be uncle and wished them all the best. Unfortunately this was only the easy part. Camille's mom was probably the easiest after Jake. She didn't know Logan well, but Camille had talked a lot about him. She was of course surprised, but because she knew that Camille really loved Logan, she gave her blessing to the two. From then on it was complicated. Leonard, or Lenny Roberts, Camille's three years younger brother, didn't care about the matter. He was now 18 and his development wasn't beneficial. If Leonard had been a disappointment, it was still nothing against Mr. Roberts. He was simply shocked. However, just for a moment, then he started shouting. He was furious, especially because Logan was the father of the baby. He still hated Logan. Camille tried to defend herself and Logan, but her dad didn't want to hear it. He even went so far as to threaten her that if she didn't abort the baby, he would never have anything to do with her again, and he would never accept the baby. After this conversation, Camille was so sad that Logan had to take her in the arm and comfort her.

After these two strenuous weeks, Logan and Camille had set up a rest day. Logan didn't have to work and their friends didn't bother them either. The two lay on the bed and watched a movie. When it suddenly knocked at the door, Logan groaned annoyed. "Man, who is that? The others know they shouldn't come today."

Camille smiled slightly. "Don't get upset. That isn't good for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I thought _you_ were pregnant." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Camille shook her head. Then she wanted to get up, but Logan held her back. "Where are you going?"

"What do you think? To the door, of course."

"No, let me go. You should rest."

Camille sighed. "Logan, you know how sweet you are when you worry about me, but: I am pregnant, not sick. And as long as I can still go easily I would like to take advantage of it. Agreed?" She looked at him innocently. Finally, he shrugged. "Well, if it means so much to you... But hurry. Otherwise I feel so alone."

"Awww," Camille said, kissing him. Logan just grinned. Then she stood up and went out.

As she opened the door, a young man stood in front of her. He looked at her briefly, then asked, "Are you Camille Roberts?"

Camille nodded. The young man pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her.

"From whom does that come from?," Camille asked curiously. The man shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm only delivering. Do I get a signature from you?"

Camille gave it to him. The courier wished her a nice day and then disappeared. Slowly Camille went back to the apartment, looking at the envelope. It felt light. She opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper. What she read it, she gasped:

 _Hello Camille,_

 _Probably you've already hoped I wouldn't report. But I have to disappoint you. From now on it will be different. I've been thinking about this game for a long time and now I'm ready to play with you. And so you know what it's all about, I'll show you the rules of the game:_

 _1\. Don't tell anyone about me._

 _2\. Do nothing to find me._

 _3\. Just wait for my instructions and stick to it._

 _4\. If you don't follow these rules, then you will have to watch your friends suffer..._

 _Now don't think I just want to scare you. I mean everything seriously and I'm looking forward to playing with you._

 _J._

 _P.S. If you think that I lie, I must disappoint you. I watch you closely. And if you don't believe me, look in the envelope..._

With trembling hands Camille took the envelope. But because she was so trembling, it fell from her hand. When she pick it up, she saw that a photograph had fallen out. She lifted it up and looked at it. She and Logan were to see in the picture. But that wasn't the shocking, but the place where they were: It was on the cliff. And it was precisely the evening when Logan had lost control. If Logan would find this envelope... But that wasn't the only problem. Jay had already watched them. It was clear that he was serious about everything. Camille put the things back in the envelope and hid it, so that Logan hopefully wouldn't find it. When she finally straightened too fast, she became dizzy. Suddenly she panicked. Panic about Jay's threatening letter. She felt bad. A door opened suddenly and Logan appeared. Frowning, he looked at her. "Hey, where are you staying? The film is almost over and..." When he saw her pale face, he broke off frightened. He walked toward her quickly. "Camille, what's the matter with you?"

She shook her head, but at the same time held a hand to her stomach. "Nothing. Everything is all right." She wanted to go to him, but her legs suddenly became weak. When Logan caught her, she was already unconscious...


	11. First doubts

_**First doubts**_

Logan and his friends sat in the waiting room of the hospital and were silent. Logan had just told them what had happened. He leaned his head in his hands and muttered, "I hope they are all right."

"It will," Alexa said calmly, but she was worried too.

"If I had gone to the door, maybe..."

"Logan, that would probably have happened if Camille had been on her way to the bathroom. As long as we don't know what really happened, you don't have to blame yourself," Jo said quietly. Logan nodded, but was still not convinced. A doctor came to the friends and Logan stood up immediately. The doctor looked at them all briefly, then turned to Logan, "I have news for you."

Camille woke up and looked around. Surprised, she found Jake sitting next to her. Suddenly she was overcome by an uncanny déjà-vu. She had already experienced this scene before. At that time, too, she woke up confused and tired in a hospital bed. Jake had been there and he looked as worried as before. "Jake, what happened?"

"I don't know, little one. Logan called me and said that you were collapsed. So I came here, of course."

Camille thought for a moment. She remembered slowly. Above all, this terrible pain in her... Quickly she put a hand on her stomach and stared at Jake in horror. "Was the doctor already there? Did he say something? What about the baby?"

Jake put an arm around her and pulled her to him. Soothingly, he stroked her back. "Everything is alright. The doctor has examined you. They even made an ultrasound. Both of you are fine."

Relief came over her, but immediately she was distracted by something else. Discomfort, fear. The memory of Jay's threatening letter. Why did that happen? That was not fair!

"Hey, it's all right. You don't have to worry."

For a moment Camille had the impulse to tell Jake everything. But then she did not. She was afraid, although that was quite unnecessary. Here, in that room, Jay couldn't hear or watch them, right? Before she could even think about it, there was a knock at the door. A doctor came in and smiled calmly at Camille. "Ah, Miss Roberts. Nice that you are awake. I don't know if your brother has already told you everything, but you don't need to worry. You and your child are healthy."

"Do you know what it was?" Camille asked. The doctor nodded. "There are two possibilities. First, stress. You are pregnant and probably have become too upset about something. So you must be careful now. The second option is that you have a circulatory collapse because your body has not yet got used to the pregnancy. This happens often. Over time, this will pass."

Camille nodded and when she did, something suddenly occurred to her and she was ashamed that she had not thought of it immediately. She looked at the doctor and asked, "Do you know where my boyfriend is?"

The doctor nodded, smiling. "He's waiting with your friends in the waiting room. I'll bring him here." He went out, and Camille turned to Jake, confused, "Why is Logan not here? Didn't he want to wait here in the room?"

Jake smiled amused. "Yes, he wanted that. But the doctor didn't allow him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not a kinsman."

"But he is the father of the child."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. Camille shook her head. The door opened and Logan came into the room. When he saw Camille, he quickly went over to her. Logan sat next to Camille and hugged her. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yes and you?"

"Now definitely better. You really scared me."

"Sorry," she said, kissing him on the cheek. The doctor appeared again. "Well, we've investigated you and you're fine, but it would be better if you stayed here overnight."

"Must that be?," Camille asked, disappointed. Logan didn't look very happy either. Jake now interfered. "Listen, wouldn't it be better if she were to rest at home? She is doing well. Then she can go, right?"

The doctor looked at Jake, then turned to Camille, "Are you sure you'd like to go home?"

"Yes, please."

The doctor sighed. "All right. On your responsibility. I'll bring the papers."

Two hours later, Logan and Camille were sitting alone in their bedroom. Camille felt tired and exhausted. Logan looked at her seriously. "Camille, are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired."

Logan nodded sympathetically. After a while he asked hesitantly, "Tell me, who was the one who knocked?"

Camille needed a moment to understand what he meant. She shook her head. "Oh, when I was at the door, no one was there. Probably he didn't want to wait."

Logan felt uncomfortable. Did she tell the truth? "But why did you collapse?"

"I don't know. I closed the door and got something to drink. But then I have become dizzy and I had to sit down. Shortly thereafter you came. It was probably as the doctor said: Perhaps my body has just not really adjusted to the pregnancy."

Logan nodded again, but was very thoughtful. Camille noticed that. She leaned against him and looked at him imploringly. "Please Logan, let it be fine. I'm tired. Can we just rest?"

Logan sighed and nodded for the third time. "Okay."

As always, they lay arm-in-arm, but this time it wasn't comfortable. Camille hated to lie to Logan and she hated Jay because he forced her to do that. Logan, on the other hand, fought against his doubts. Camille loved him. They became parents. There was absolutely no reason why Camille should lie to him... right?


	12. Therapy conversation

_**Therapy conversation**_

Logan sat nervously in the waiting room of Dr. Carter's doctor's office. He had been thinking a lot lately, and he was relieved that he could talk to the therapist today. A door opened and Dr. Carter looked at him kindly. "So Logan, come with me."

Logan followed him into the treatment room and sat down. Dr. Carter also took a seat and put his notebook in front of him. Then he looked at Logan. "So, how are you today?"

Logan sighed. "Well so-and-so. Camille had a collapse yesterday and had to go to the hospital."

"Good gracious. Does she feel better now?"

"Yes, she's back home."

A little pause occurred before Carter asked, "And, is there anything you would like to speak to me?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's such a family affair."

"Do you have problems with your parents?"

"No, I'm fine. It's about Camille."

"In what way?"

"Well, we've told our families about the baby. For me it went quite well, but with Camille... not so much."

"Because of her father?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, he... well, you know what he thinks of me, right?"

Dr. Carter pursed his lips and nodded slowly. Logan continued, "That's why you can imagine how he reacted. He... He threatened Camille when she got the baby, he wouldn't want anything to do with her."

Dr. Carter looked rather horrified, "My goodness. How can one say such a thing to his own daughter? How did Camille react to it?"

"She was totally sad. And her brother was very angry."

"Mmmh... and that worries you?"

"Not directly. The real issue is that I'm afraid that Camille will one day be mad at me."

"Sorry, I don't quite understand that."

Logan sighed and began to explain, "She always decides for me, and I am of course glad about it, but she also gets a bad relationship with her family. What if she blames me because of that?"

"So I don't think this will happen. Camille loves you. You really don't need to worry."

Logan nodded, still nervous. Dr. Carter remarked that, "You have another problem?"

"Um, yes..."

"Tell me. This is the only way I can help you."

"The purpose of this therapy is that I can process the last incidents

in my life."

"Exactly."

"So far, that has helped me, but since I know that Camille is pregnant, I'm thinking..."

Dr. Carter leaned forward suspiciously. "What about?"

"I... What if my child one day finds out this story? What should I say then? Or worse, what if this happens to me again? Maybe even with my own child?! That would be a disaster. Because nobody can assure that it will not happen again because..."

"Stop! Logan, stop talking like that. That will not take you further."

Logan was silent, but now tears came to him. Carter sighed. He sat down next to Logan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chill out. Everything is fine. Listen, I've known you a while, and I'm sure you'll be a good father. "

"But..."

"Just because you're so afraid shows that it will be so. You care about the welfare of your child. That's makes you a good father."

Carter talked for a while longer, and finally Logan calmed down. After a short pause, the therapist asked, "Have you talked to your girlfriend or anyone else about that? Friends, family?"

"No, no one. I have the feeling that I would annoy my friends with it. They want to finish with the whole thing, but they can't do it if I talk about it all the time. It's the same with Camille."

"I understand your concerns, but I find that this is superfluous. Your friends will certainly not be annoyed. Probably more worried."

"That's even worse," Logan said quietly.

After the meeting, Logan went backt to the Palm Woods. In thought, he went through the conversation again. Unfortunately, he still felt bad. And Camille would certainly notice that...


	13. Break the rules

_**Break the rules**_

Logan stood nervously before the door. Would she notice? He opened the door and looked around. Camille wasn't in the living room. He took off his jacket and went quietly toward the bathroom. There he looked into the mirror. He didn't look very well. He turned up the water faucet and spattered cold water into his face. When he looked back into the mirror, he was relieved. He had some color in his face again, and his eyes no longer looked so red. Logan dried his face, then combed his hair. Finally, he was ready.

Logan opened the bedroom door. His guess had been right. Camille sat on the bed, reading a magazine. She seemed a bit more relaxed than the night before. He knocked softly to make himself noticeable and she looked up. "Hey, there you are."

He nodded and went over to her. He kissed her briefly and then sat next to her. "Are you feeling better?"

Camille smiled. "Yes, very much."

"Good."

After several minutes she asked, "How about Dr. Carter? What have you been talking about?"

"Um, it was... good, and we didn't talk about anything special. We..." Logan broke off. He knew it would bring nothing. Camille knew him too well. This was also apparent when she looked at him sternly. "Logan, I know there are things you just want to discuss with Dr. Carter, and if so, you can tell me that. But if you lie to me instead, then..."

Logan shook his head. "I will not lie to you. I just don't want to burden you with it because..."

"Damn it, Logan! When do you finally get it?" Camille jumped up furiously. "When do you finally understand that we're _together_ in there? You don't have to worry about whether or not I am burdened! How often shall I tell you that you can tell me everything? No matter what it is. Do you think I think it's better if you torture yourself with it? Why don't you trust me? What are you afraid of?"

"Camille... Please... Think of the baby..."

But Camille ignored his words. She turned away from Logan and went over to the window. She looked sadly out. "When will it stop?"

"What?," Logan asked. Camille heard him coming closer, but didn't turn around. "This with us, this uncertainty, these quarrels. How long is this going on?"

"Cami..." Logan was standing right behind her now. He put his arms around her and said softly, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. You are right. If you want, I'll tell you everything, even in the future. What do you think?"

Camille didn't move, but she knew this wouldn't take long. She couldn't resist Logan's closeness. She turned her head and looked into his eyes. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled. "You are sometimes really impossible."

Relieved that Camille was no longer angry, Logan laughed and hugged her. Then he pulled her back to the bed. "So, do you want to know what we were talking about?"

Camille sighed and then shook her head. "Not today, but I hope you've learned your lesson. Because you can really tell me everything, you..." She didn't speak any further, but suddenly seemed very thoughtful.

"Camille, are you okay?," Logan asked, but she didn't answer. She had just come up with something. She made a scene for Logan, although she was no better than him. If someone was silent about things, then she was it. Camille looked at Logan. He was confused. She swallowed and made a decision. No matter what would happen, that would be better than to continue lying to him. He didn't deserve that. "Logan, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

She hesitated, but now there was no way back. "It... It's about Jay."

Logan's body tightened. "What about him?"

"He... He's back."

Logan's confusion grew. "Um, I know. We talked to him."

"No, that's not what I mean. He just pretends to forget everything. He wants to avenge himself on us. He is even worse than before. He..." Camille broke off when she saw Logan's expression.

"Cami... You're talking nonsense. Dr. Carter said Jay lost his memory. Specialists have examined him. He can't play so well."

"Yes, he can! I can prove it to you." Camille jumped up and quickly went to the living room. She heard Logan's voice but didn't pay attention to his words. He would see. But when she looked in the hiding place she suddenly felt cold. The envelope had disappeared, along with the letter and the photo. She looked everywhere, but it was useless. The envelope was no longer there...

Grinning, Jay put the laptop on the table, where there was already a white envelope. Slowly the game became interesting. Even though he was somewhat disappointed by Camille, she had yielded so quickly. He had held more of her. But it didn't matter if Logan believed her or not. She had broken the rules and had to take the consequences for it...


	14. What now?

**There will not be much happening in this chapter. It is actually only a transitional chapter. Maybe you like it anyway.**

 _ **What now?**_

"Camille..." Logan was standing behind her now. "Camille, I'm really worried about you lately. You... You changed somehow. Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

 _'I have. But you don't believe me,'_ she thought, turning around. For a moment, Camille felt angry and sad, confused, and tired. But a look in Logan's face was enough to make these emotions disappear. In Logan's eyes lay deep sorrow and anxiety. Fear about her. Camille swallowed. What should she do? What was the right way? At first, it was only important for her to calm Logan. Then she could think in peace. She realized that she had not said anything yet, and Logan looked as if he was going to say something again. Instead she went up to him and said, "I'm sorry, Logan. I don't know what's going on. I think it's just this unfamiliar situation with the pregnancy. This is really hard for me. And if I often overreact, then I am really sorry. I can't control it. Do you understand?"

Logan nodded slowly. "So... What are we going to do now?"

Camille was clear that Logan was trying to get the situation back on track and she was grateful for it.

"Well, I don't know what you're doing, but I go back to bed. I need some rest." She went back to the bedroom. Just before that, she realized that Logan was still standing in the living room. Head shaking and smiling, she walked back a few steps and said, "Well, what now? Are you coming or not?"

Now Logan seemed to understand. A smile appeared on his face and he followed her.

Camille waited until Logan finally fell asleep. Only then did she get up and go into the living room. She sat down on the couch and thought. The letter was gone. But... Was it really true? And Jay? Had it all been imagination? Camille wanted it so much. But it couldn't be. She was sure. So she had to face the fact: Jay was really back and he was playing a game. With her. The letter went through her head. What happened with it? For a moment, she wondered if Logan had found the letter, but that was nonsense. He would certainly have asked her about it. So someone had to take it. There was only one other person who knew about the letter. So the question was: How did Jay come in here? On this question, Camille became uncomfortable. She felt her cold. Actually no wonder, because she wore only her underpants and a top.

"Camille?"

She looked up. Logan suddenly stood in the living room. She had not heard him. He went to her and sat down beside her. "Everything okay?"

She nodded and looked at him. To her disappointment he was wearing a T-Shirt again. Too bad. "Why do you ask?"

He smiled. "Whenever I wake up at night, you're no longer there. I wonder why." He looked at her promptly. Camille shrugged her shoulders. "I often think."

"What about?"

"About us, the future, the baby..."

"Mmh, understand." Logan thought. He wanted to ask her about Jay. He wanted to know why she was so convinced that he was only playing. But he didn't dare. He didn't want the situation to escalate again. He noticed her shivering slightly. He pulled her into his arms. "You are cold."

She nodded.

"Then I'd say we'll get you back to bed again, and I hope you'll stay there," he said, winking.

"And if not?," she asked, smiling. Logan grinned. "Hopefully we will not find out." He stood up and pulled her up. "And now come. It's late and I'm tired."

Camille hadn't forgotten her problems. But Logan was right. Tomorrow was another day.


	15. The consequences of the infringement

_**The consequences of the infringement**_

Logan's inner clock woke him up at 7:30 am. He was tired, but forced himself to get up. Today he would have to go back to the studio. His gaze moved toward Camille. Logan was relieved that she was next to him. He took fresh clothes and went for a shower. After all, it was time to leave. He went into the bedroom. Camille was still asleep. Smiling, he bent to her and kissed her on the forehead. Slowly she was awake. She smiled when she saw Logan. But then she noticed that he had his jacket on. Confused, Camille straightened up. "Where are you going?"

He blinked in surprise. "Rocque Records. The work is calling."

"But..." Camille thought that wasn't a good idea. She'd slept for only a few hours, because she had been thinking about Jay all the time. And about his possible plans. Camille didn't believe that Jay knew she had told Logan, but sooner or later he would know. And he would punish her for it. That's exactly why Camille didn't want Logan to go. It wasn't the fear about herself but about Logan. He was Camille's biggest weakness, and Jay knew that. "Must that be?"

"Yes, you know Gustavo. I can't be missing again. Otherwise, I'll be out of the band faster than I can say _'big time'_."

"Yes but..."

"Hey..." Logan sat next to her, stroking her hair. "What's wrong with you? Will you really miss me so much?" He smiled slightly, but then realized that Camille didn't find it funny. He sighed and looked at the clock. He had to hurry. "Listen, I'll report to you as often as I can, okay? And when I am back, then we do something together."

"And wat?"

"That is up to you. Then you have something to do."

Camille smiled slightly. She was not calm, but Logan's words gave her some comfort. "Okay, then go. Otherwise you'll be late."

"And whose fault would that be?," Logan asked, grinning. Camille shook her head and gave him a little push. Logan laughed and stood up. "Okay, okay. I'll go." He kissed her and said good-bye.

The samples were as exhausting as usual. Finally the guys had their pause and they sit in the reception room. While Kendall drank his bottle of water, he watched Logan. He had his cell phone in his hand and wrote a text message.

"You don't take it long without her or Loges?," he asked, grinning. Logan shook his head. "I promised to report. It seemed important to her."

Carlos now interfered, "Tell me, how is she, and how is Peanut?"

"She's-" Logan blinked and stared at Carlos, irritated. _"Peanut?"_

Carlos smiled. "Yes, your baby."

"Carlos, for all our friendship, but please stop to call my future child _Peanut_."

"But the name is sweet and it's neutral. And as long as you don't know whether it becomes a boy or a girl, you can call it Peanut. This is, after all, better than calling it _"the baby"_ or _"the child"_ all the time."

Logan turned to Kendall and James, "Tell him that's stupid."

But Kendall and James just grinned.

Camille sat with Alexa and Lucy at one of the pool tables. Alexa smiled at Camille. "So, how does Logan get it?"

"What?," Camille asked, confused. She was still thinking about Jay.

"The pregnancy, of course."

"Oh, yes. We are both looking forward to it every day. And Logan is even relatively relaxed. Not nervous at all."

"Not yet," Lucy murmured. "But in a few months things will probably look different. At the latest in the delivery room."

Alexa had to laugh and Camille also smiled.

"Did you talk about the child?," Alexa asked after a while. Camille shook her head. "Not so right. But..." The rest of the sentence went down in a mobile phone ring. Camille needed a moment to realize that it was her own. She looked at the display. The number was unknown to her. "Sorry," she muttered to her friends and moved away. "Hello?"

A man's voice answered, "Yes, hello, are you Camille Roberts?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm Dr. Wilson. I call from the municipal hospital. We have found your number by a young man. He..."

Camille gasped. "Oh, God, I knew it. Is Logan doing well?"

For a moment it was quiet, then the doctor said, "Sorry, but who is Logan?"

"My boyfriend. Is he okay?"

"Miss Roberts, I think there's a misunderstanding here. The young man isn't called Logan."

"Not?" Relief came over her. But wait, who was that patient?

"No, his name is Jake. He says he is your brother. Is that correct?"

"What? Jake? But how..."

"It was an accident."

"Is he alright?"

"According to the circumstances."

The call ended soon. Dr. Wilson said he would report as soon as there was anything new. Camille stared to herself. Something went wrong. She just wanted to go back to Alexa and Lucy as her cell phone vibrated. A SMS. Camille opened it, but when she started reading she stopped. Fear overcame her. The following text was used in the SMS:

 _Rule No. 1: Do not tell anyone about me!_

 _Rule No. 4: If you do not follow these rules, you will have to watch your friends suffer! In this case: Family._

 _I had warned you..._

 _J_


	16. Cheering-up

**Because I will not be able to write on Tuesday and Wednesday, there are two chapters today. Have fun.**

 _ **Cheering-up**_

The guys arrived after a busy day the Palm Woods. When the elevator on the second floor stopped, Kendall turned to Logan, "So, tomorrow evening is clear, right?"

Logan smiled. "Yes of course. Camille will be delighted."

"Yes, Mom too."

Logan nodded and then looked at Carlos. "But only on one condition: you don't say this nickname before Camille."

"But..." Carlos said, but James shook his head.

"All right. See you tomorrow evening."

"See you tomorrow," Logan replied, and the boys disappeared into the hallway. While Logan continued to move upwards, he massaged his aching nape. Dance training was always torture for him. His thoughts moved to Camille and he had to smile. He was curious about what she had planned.

As Logan entered the apartment he was surprised. There was nothing to be seen of Camille. He thought for a moment, then smiled. He knew what she was doing. In fact, Camille was sitting on the bed as Logan opened the door. But... something was wrong. He could feel it and wondered at the same time what was going on. In any case, the evening would probably be different than planned. As he drew attention to himself, Camille looked up. Logan wanted to say something, but stopped as he looked at her face more closely. Camille was crying. Without hesitation he went to her and sat down beside her. "Camille, what's going on?"

She shook her head. Logan sighed. He reached out and gently stroked her back. His eyes fell on her right hand. He froze. Camilles's hand was bleeding.

"Damn it! Camille, what did you do?"

She still said nothing. Logan wanted to take her hand, but Camille pulled it away. At the same time, Logan stood up and went into the bathroom. There he fetched the necessary items and returned to the bedroom. He took her hand. Camille tried to pull it away again, but Logan held it this time. "No, let me bandage that. It doesn't work that way." He looked at her hand. There were several cuts but luckily they were not too deep. He began to clean the hand. When he disinfected the wounds, she pulled her hand away. It burned like hell. Logan looked at Camille. She had a frightened look. Like a child who is afraid of the father's punishment. But Logan didn't want to do anything to her, he wanted to help her. He reached out a hand and stroked her gently. "Cami," he whispered quietly. "It's me, Logan. I just want to help you. I'm worried about you, do you understand? I love you."

Something changed in her gaze. She blinked. "Logan..." Suddenly she hugged him. As if she had only really noticed him right now. Logan held her and kissed her on the cheek. "What have you done with your hand?"

"I don't know. It was so fast."

"Show it to me."

She held out her hand. He took it gently into his and completed the treatment. Then he cleared the things aside and gently took her in his arms. "And now tell me, what happened?"

Camille swallowed. "I got a call today... It was about Jake..."

"What about him?," Logan asked calmly, because Camille didn't speak any further.

"He had a car accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. How is he now?"

"He's fine so far."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with your hand?"

"I called back to the hospital to find out how he was, and if I could go to him."

"And?"

Camille shook her head. "They said it would not bring anything to Jake at the moment. I should wait till tomorrow."

"And then?"

"Then I got angry. I wanted to go to him, but they didn't let me. Well, I had something to drink and when I hung up I was so angry that I threw the glass down. It broke down and when I wanted to pick up the pieces, I cut myself."

"And why didn't you bandage it? This can be dangerous," Logan said, trying not to sound too reproachful.

"I don't know exactly. I somehow didn't notice it. I suddenly felt quite strange. And then I was suddenly so sad and shocked... and then you came."

"And how are you now?"

Camille shrugged. "I don't know. Somehow totally upset and down."

Logan thought. "Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

She shook her head. "No, but you can stay here."

"You can bet on that," Logan said, pulling Camille close to him. She pressed her face against his neck and tried to calm herself.

While they were sitting there, Logan wondered how he could cheer Camille up. She just had too much stress at the moment. The pregnancy was really exhausting and she would get worse. Logan had been surfing in the Internet in the past few days to find out what he had to do as a young father. Especially because of Camille, because pregnant women were, well, sometimes something special. He had actually learned some interesting things. And suddenly one of these information came back to him. Logan had so far had no way to check that, but that might change now. But he had to proceed cautiously. If he exaggerated, then Camille would be angry at him and then the whole thing would have been in vain. Logan looked at Camille. She seemed a bit calm, but still sad. He cleared his throat softly. "Um, I know that's just a bad time, but... how is the baby?"

Camille didn't change her position, while she replied, "It's all right."

Logan had to hold onto himself, not to smile and to keep his voice quiet. "Um, maybe I can... So, could I feel it?"

"Sure, why not," she replied absentmindedly. Logan put his hands against her stomach. Of course he could feel nothing, it was too early. But he noticed that her stomach was actually a bit bigger. However, only minimal.

"And?," Camille asked softly. Logan worked hard not to grin. "Your top is something in the way. Can you pull it up a bit, please?"

Camille was still busy with her sad thoughts and didn't even think about his words, she simply did it.

"That's better," Logan murmured. Again he put both hands on her stomach. Then he looked up at Camille. Nothing had changed. Logan carefully stroked her belly. He kept looking at Camille. However, she didn't react. But hopefully this would change. Logan stopped with the stroking. Instead, he put a hand on her waist and ran his fingers gently over it. He then did the same on the other side. For a few seconds nothing happened and Logan was already wondering whether he had made a mistake, then Camille suddenly began to twitch. Logan stopped and looked at her. "Is everything ok? Did I do anything?"

Camille shook her head. "No, it's okay. There is nothing."

"Good," Logan said, continuing. But now he felt her slight resistance. She was beginning to realize what he was doing. When he reached a certain point, Logan could actually hear a low chuckle. "Logan..."

"Yes?," he said slowly.

"What are you doing there?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, you do."

Logan grinned. "Oh, you mean... That!" And then he began to tickle her slightly.

"L-logan, not," Camille giggled, trying to get away from him. But since Logan had still pull her close to him, it wasn't so easy.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Everything okay?," Logan laughed. Camille tried to get herself under control. Fortunately, she had a lot of self-control. This was an advantage when you grew up with two brothers. Logan also noticed this and decided to change his tactics. Now he tickled Camille something faster and more purposefully.

"Logan, stop. Stop it," Camille laughed, and wriggled in his arms. "Only when you are happier."

"I-I am happy."

"But not enough."

Camille managed to get rid of him. She wanted to crawl away from him, but Logan was too fast for her. He held her so tight this time that she was lying on the bed with her back. That was easier for him, because he had a better chance to reach all her tickling spots. Camille still tried to free herself from his hands. But she also felt at the same time how she was getting better. Logan's method showed an effect. Of course Logan noticed this too. "Do you have enough?," he asked, grinning, but didn't stop the tickling.

"Yes, Logan. Really, I'm more cheerful. You can stop now."

"Okay, just a moment. One thing I will do."

"Oh Logan, please don't. It doesn't have to be." Camille knew exactly what Logan was up to.

"Well, it can only be positive for you."

Camille tried to escape, but she couldn't. Logan laughed softly to himself. He knew Camille's weak spot very well. With one hand he held her, with the other he moved to the abdominal area below the navel.

"Please Logan, not there. Don't do it."

"Sorry, but I have no choice." And he had begun to tickle her again. This place was the worst. Logan laughed with Camille as he worked her lower abdomen. After a good minute he finally stopped. Camille looked up at Logan. He smiled and held out his hand. Camille seized it and pulled herself up. She tried to make a serious face, but failed and started laughing instead. Then she shook her head. "Logan Mitchell, you're incredible."

He also laughed. "I know, but I thought it was an appropriate opportunity. I read on the Internet that pregnant women can be more sensitive in some places than others. Especially on the belly. I wanted to check," he said. Then he yawned suddenly. Camille laughed. "Now don't say you're getting tired."

He shrugged. "Well, it was a long evening and an exhausting day."

Camille nodded sympathetically. "Okay. Let's go to sleep."

While Camille was in the bathroom and made herself ready for bed, she thought. One thing she had to admit, she felt really better. It was as if something dark and heavy had fallen from her. Suddenly she could think again. And she came to the conclusion that Jay couldn't do anything to her. If she didn't follow his instructions or just ignore him, he couldn't do anything. And even if he caused further accidents, which should apply to her friends or her family, it wouldn't bring him much further. Then sooner or later, the police would recognize that there could be a connection and pursue the matter. She had to smile at the thought. And she didn't need to worry about Jake. If there was anything wrong with him, the doctors would have told her. Tomorrow, she would visit him with Logan in the hospital.

When Camille returned to the bedroom, Logan had already changed his clothes. He leaned his back against the head of the bed and closed his eyes. Camille sat down beside him and looked at him. It was only thanks to him that she felt better. Strong love for him flooded her. "Logan?"

"Mmh?" He kept his eyes closed. Camille leaned towards him smiling and kissed him affectionately. Now Logan opened his eyes. Camille saw that he was really tired, but he smiled now, and asked softly, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Thanks for cheering up."

Logan pulled her close and kissed her gently on the hair. "You're welcome Cami. But it was self-evident. I just hate to see you so sad."

"You don't have to see it anymore. Promised."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to do it again," he said, tickling her again. Camille laughed and took his hand away. Then she embraced him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan said softly, trying to suppress a deep yawn. Camille laughed. "Okay, time to sleep."

They lay down and Logan pulled Camille into his arms. "Good night, Camille." Then he bent to her stomach and said softly, "Sleep well... Peanut."

Camille giggled amused. _"Peanut?"_

Logan grinned tiredly. "Carlos's idea. But don't tell him. Otherwise he will not leave me alone."

"Understand, but somehow... the name is sweet, isn't it?"

Logan yawned again and finally nodded. "But as I said, don't tell him."

"Okay," Camille replied, still amused. She turned to Logan and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." Before she fell asleep, she felt Logan take his hand back to her stomach. Smiling, she put her own hand on his. So they finally fell asleep.


	17. Damn drama

**Yes, I know, a drama chapter again. I hope you don't have enough of it yet.**

 _ **Damn drama**_

Jay sat tired in front of his laptop. But he wasn't only tired but also angry. Why did his plans fail? There was always something in between. Better said, someone. _Logan._ Jay stood up and went to the window. With Camille he was in a dead end. He needed a new idea. Again Logan passed through his head. He was the problem, not Camille. Jay had made the second mistake. To make Camille break, he didn't have to threaten her, he had only to get to Logan. But how? He was the decisive factor. Jay came to the conclusion that he didn't have to do anything at all. Just as he knew Logan, something would happen sooner or later. Jay just had to wait. And when it was time... then he would be there!

While Logan and Camille were preparing for the day, Logan tried not to notice anything to Camille. He pretended to be all right. Only when he said that he was going to take a quick shower, he was alone and had time to think. What he didn't want to say to Camille was that his nightmares were back. They were even worse and came more and more often. Actually they came only when he had big emotional stress. But lately they came continually. No matter what condition he was in. That scared him. But he didn't want to tell Camille about it. Since yesterday evening, she was finally happy again and Logan didn't want to destroy it and it didn't matter to him that Dr. Carter didn't agree with that.

On the way to the hospital, Logan told Camille of Kendall's invitation to dinner. Camille was very pleased. But then something dampened her joy. She noticed how strangely tense Logan looked. As if he had hardly slept the last few nights. But Camille was sure she'd noticed that. After all, they shared a bed.

The visit to the hospital was very good. Jake looked terrible, but he was fine. On Camille's question of what had happened, he replied, "I don't know exactly. It all went so fast. I went to work normally. When I then ran over a traffic light, came from the side such a fast transporter. I thought the guy looks at me and brakes, but this damn idiot just drive on. I jumped to the side, of course, and surprised a different driver, who couldn't react fast enough."

"But what about this transporter?," Logan asked curiously. Jake snorted contemptuously. "Hasn't stopped. Idiot."

The rest of the visit they talked about the baby. Jake was really looking forward to being uncle. In the end, they both said good-bye to Jake.

"That this jerk didn't even stop," Camille muttered angrily. Logan nodded, then shrugged. "This is LA. This is something more and more often happens. Luckily, Jake is doing well."

"Yes."

Logan gave her a quick look. He looked as if he wanted to tell her something, but he didn't. Camille sighed inwardly.

The others expect the two, but the food wasn't yet finished. Camille offered to help Mrs. Knight while the others moved into Kendall's room. After a while Mrs. Knight asked softly, "Is everything all right? You look so thoughtful. And Logan as well. Is it Jake?"

Camille shook her head. "No, Jake is all right."

"Are you worried about your baby?"

"No, it... Oh, I don't know how to explain."

"Quite calm. Try it."

Camille thought. "I'm talking about Logan. He's so tense lately. Especially today. The problem is, he doesn't want to tell me anything. And that makes me crazy!"

"He probably doesn't want you to worry."

"That's the problem! Or at least his. He thinks all the time that he has to protect me. But before what? Damn, we're a couple. We are having a baby! It can't go on like that."

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Perhaps it will change. Don't give up."

Camille shrugged. "I just don't know any more, Mrs. Knight. In this respect I sometimes wish that we would be like Kendall and Jo. The two have absolutely no secrets to each other. They are always honest. Because they trust each other. Why can't that be the same with me and Logan?"

"Every relationship is different."

"Don't get me wrong. I love Logan. About everything. But... well, sometimes I think my dad is probably right about him. He..."

Suddenly a loud gasp was heard. Frightened, the two turned around. Mrs. Knight sighed, closing her eyes. "Oh no."

Camille was shocked. "Logan... I..."

But Logan just stared at her. Horror stood in his face. When Camille looked past him, she saw the others standing in the doorway of Kendall's room. Camille swallowed. She walked up to Logan. "Logan... please, listen..."

"So you think of me?"

"No, I..."

"All the time I thought you'd defend me before your dad. That you hold to me, no matter what others say. That you love me."

"Logan..."

Logan didn't listen to her. He was angry and disappointed. "And now I hear you're of the same opinion as he? You think I am a failure, a psycho?"

"No..."

Logan backed away from her. There was something on his face that Camille had never seen before: disgust and contempt. Camille was frightened, for up to now she had only seen one person with exactly the same facial expression. Well, actually two: Jay and her father. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. The expression in Logan's otherwise friendly face hardened. Without saying a word, he turned around and ran out of the apartment...


	18. What should we do?

_**What should we do?**_

Disappointed and furious, Logan ran through the city. He couldn't believe it. All the time he had been deceived in her. The question was now: What should he do? He was alone. He kept on running, hardly paying attention to his surroundings. As a result, he overlooked a stair and fell. Painfully he bounced. In his shoulder, it cracked ominous. Logan tried to get up, but he couldn't. The pain was too big. He remained lying. His head hurt like hell. Suddenly he felt tired. Basically, it didn't matter if he stayed here or not. Now Logan had nothing to lose anyway...

Kendall and Carlos arrived exhausted in the apartment, where Jo, Alexa and Lucy were already waiting for them.

"Do you have something?," Jo asked. Carlos sighed and shook his head.

"We searched the entire area, no trace of him," Kendall replied, and sat down. "Did you find anything?"

Alexa sighed. "I called Dr. Carter and the conversation wasn't very pleasing."

"Why?," Carlos asked.

"Well, he really can't say anything about Logan, because of the secrecy. But he has been revealing something."

"And...?," Kendall asked impatiently.

"So, it looks like that Logan's trauma came back to him. And it has probably got worse."

"How can that be? I thought the therapy worked well with him," said Jo, surprised.

"I don't know. But Dr. Carter is sure."

"Actually, he's right. Logan was really strange lately," Lucy murmured. Kendall turned to her in astonishment. "Excuse me? So if someone here was strange, then surely Camille. She was always down."

"But that was probably due to the pregnancy. Logan could at least say something. I am not surprised at the fact that Camille said that."

Kendall jumped up. "Are you crazy?! Okay, Logan might have said something, but that doesn't justify such a thing. What Camille said was simply..."

"Hey!," yelled Jo and Alexa. Kendall and Lucy fell silent.

"Who is guilty or not is unimportant. It's important that we find Logan before anything happens,"Jo explained.

"But how? He's got his stuff all here. The only thing he has is his cell phone," Carlos said.

"But we have to do something. He's been gone all night," Jo said.

"What do you want to do? Will you let him search by the police?," Kendall asked ironically. For a moment silence prevailed, then Alexa said, "This isn't really a bad idea."

Kendall looked at her incredulously. "It doesn't matter. They would only look for him tomorrow. You know the 24 hour rule."

"But there are exceptions. For example, if the person is at risk," Jo said. Kendall hesitated. "You mean, if he were a potential danger to others or to himself?"

"Yes."

Alexa saw that Kendall didn't like this at all. "Listen, I don't like it too. The danger to others we can rule out. But the other thing... you know for yourself what happened before."

Kendall closed his eyes for a moment. He knew Alexa was right. They had to find Logan quickly before something happened. He looked at Carlos. "What do you say?"

"Well, before something bad happens, it might be better."

Kendall nodded and said, "Okay Lex, then call Carter again. Tell him we'll meet him at the police station. He can certainly help us convince the police."

Alexa nodded and went out. Kendall sighed deeply. A few minutes later he went out. Alexa was leaning against the wall, staring thoughtfully at herself. Kendall stepped up to her. "Did you reach Carter?"

She nodded. "Yes." She paused for a moment, then said desperately, "Kendall, I feel so bad. We are Logan's best friends and we didn't even realize that he felt bad. Even if he didn't say anything, we should have talked to him anyway."

Kendall nodded.

"I hope he is okay. Kendall, I'm worried about him."

"Me too," he said softly, taking her in his arms.

Camille heard the conversation between Kendall and Alexa. When the two returned to the apartment, she closed her eyes and slumped down the wall. If something happened to Logan, was it her fault? Would she lose him? Camille still loved him and made big reproaches. If she only knew that he was doing well...


	19. What will happen now?

_**What will happen now?**_

Logan awoke from a big pain in his shoulder. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying in a bed. His first thought was that he might be in a hospital. But when he opened his eyes he saw that it was not so. He was in an unknown bedroom. Why was he here? And a better question was _where_ was he? As he tried to think, the memories came back. A severe pain filled him. The words went through his mind: _My dad is right about him._

It was only words, but for Logan it was more. They hurt him. All the time he thought Camille loved him. She had always defended him before her dad. Was this all just a game? And if so, when had it started? Or had she played all the time?

 _'No,'_ he thought desperately. _'That can't be. She loves me.'_ But another thought occurred to him. _'But she said it anyway. I can't deny that. She said it.'_ He could feel his tears coming. Had he really been wrong in Camille? While Logan was thinking about it, he heard footsteps outside the door. Carefully, he straightened. His eyes fell on his injured shoulder. Someone had

bandaged her. There was also a bandage around his head. The steps stopped just outside the door. Logan waited tensely. Then the door opened. Logan tried to see who was standing there, but there was light in the hall and everything was dark in the room. Nevertheless, he straightened himself, but the pain in his shoulder protested strongly against it, and he let himself sink back. Through the pain he heard a voice say, "Lay down. You have your shoulder dislocated and she is also still heavily bruised. You had luck that I find you." The person turned on the light. Logan blinked blindly, then his eyes got used to the brightness. His gaze turned to the person he was facing. Logan froze. There was none other than Jay.

The policeman at the counter looked slightly annoyed. "For the last time, the rule is 24 hours. You must wait till tomorrow."

"But you don't understand the situation. I am a therapist and this boy is my patient. It is really important that he be found."

A colleague appeared. "What's going on?" He looked at the three people in front of him. Kendall squinted his eyes. "Hey, you're the officer... Baker. From the past."

Officer Baker nodded and now he remembered. He turned to his colleague, "Alright. I'll take care of that." He gave them a sign to follow. When they arrived at his office, Baker asked, "So, what's going on now? I hope it's not Logan Mitchell again."

"Yes Officer. That's the point."

Baker sighed. "All right. What happened?"

"Um... He had a... quarrel with his girlfriend and..."

The officer pulled his eyebrows together. "Did he hit her again?"

"No," Kendall said quickly. "No, he went after that."

Baker was slightly confused. "And why are you here?"

"He's missing," Alexa said urgently. Baker took his notebook and began to write, then asked, "How long?"

Kendall hesitated. "Since yesterday evening."

The officer stopped writing. "I suppose you know the regulations for that? 24 hours."

"Yes, but-" Kendall said, giving Dr. Carter a pleading look. He nodded and held out his hand to the policeman. "We don't know eachother yet. My name is Carter. I'm a therapist. After the last incidents you may have heard of, Logan is my patient."

"So he... is mentally sick?"

"He has mental _problems_ , yes. That is why it is important that he's found quickly. He is in a very bad condition."

"You think he could do something to himself?"

Kendall and Alexa looked at Carter uneasily.

"At least I can't rule it out."

Baker took a deep breath. "All right. That is something different. Okay, we'll start right now."

"Uh... could you do this without commotion? When the press learns about it-" Kendall said slowly. Baker nodded. "That's clear. Don't worry, we'll take care of it."


	20. Did Jay won?

_**Did Jay won?**_

"You?," Logan gasped incredulously.

"I," Jay agreed, coming toward him. Logan looked at Jay. Something about him had changed. The last time Logan had seen him, Jay had been uncertain. There was now no sign of this. Logan became uneasy. And suddenly a thought came to him. And this thought made him shudder. "You... You didn't lose your memory, did you? That was all... "

"Played," Jay said, nodding. "Very well, Logan."

Logan suddenly had a kind of enlightenment. He remembered Camille's strange behavior in the past. So she had been right. "I don't understand. What do you want from me? What is your plan?"

Jay ignored his question and asked, "What did she do? Why did you run away?"

Logan frowned. "Why do you want to know that?"

Jay sighed. "Okay, then we'll do it like this: I'll tell you my story, and then you'll tell me yours." He sat down on a chair, thought for a moment, then said," After being put into this psychiatry, my life has changed quite a bit. Nobody wanted anything to do with me. Everyone thought I was strange. They all wanted me to change. In the beginning I resisted, but by and by I did what the doctors said. At least I made them believe that I wanted to change. In the first months I've never got a visit. But one day a therapist came to the psychiatry. I thought first that he should treat me, but no. He wanted to visit me. He asked me questions and I answered absolutely honestly. After a while I realized that this guy knows you. And then something became clear to me. You have gone to therapy. I haven't forgot you. Every day I have thought of you and that you have destroyed my life. But after I met Carter, the desire to avenge me aroused again. So I thought about a plan. I needed a long time because I wanted everything to be perfect. Finally, I was ready. Well one year after my arrival I decided to act. It was really not difficult. I extorted another patient so he helped me. He had stolen drugs and I caught him once. I threatened him to tell the doctors if he didn't help me. It is so easy to convince others if you know their weak points. So he helped me. He was supposed to do nothing more than take a fight with me. Shortly after, another patient came to settle the dispute. Which however didn't work. Meanwhile, some spectators were also present. After all, I finally lost the balance and fell down a stair. For me it was not a problem, because I had already in my career as an actor several stunts shot. I pretended to be unconscious and awoke some time later in a hospital. There I told the doctors that I couldn't remember anything. They examined me several times and finally came to the same conclusion. Well, and my only reference person was Dr. Carter, whom I had, of course, also forgotten. He helped me and got me this small apartment and to my great happiness he arranged a meeting with you and Camille. He thought maybe it would help my memory. Well, while you were talking to Carter, I told Camille what was really going on. Oh man, I had waited so long for this moment. Then I began to keep her busy. It was quite amusing, in the beginning. But I unfortunately had to realize that my plan to break her continually failed. And _you_ were the reason for that, Logan. So I needed a new strategy. I just decided to wait. I realized that sooner or later you would do something again. The signs were there. I could see it at Carter, because he seemed more and more anxious. I knew you were the reason. And now something has finally happened, right? Believe me that I found you was really just coincidence. I brought you here and waited. That was my story."

Logan had listened attentively all the time. And he believed Jay every word. But he didn't understand one thing. "I don't understand what you want from me now. Why I'm here? What is the purpose of that?"

"Tell me what happened to you last night," Jay said quietly. Logan knew he had no choice. "She... She said... that her father is right about me. She just said it."

"Did she tell you?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I just heard it."

"Does she know you heard it?," Jay asked. His voice was a little tense, but otherwise quite calm.

"Yes. She tried to explain the matter to me, but I didn't want to hear it." His voice grew louder, more angry, "I've always thought she loves me and that she'll always be with me. She always defended me against her father. I thought she was serious about me, but-"

"But instead, she probably started to think about it. She has played. Who knows how long," Jay said sympathetically, but inwardly he laughed. It was so simple. Logan didn't realize what he was up to.

"Yes. She betrayed me. She always wanted me to change."

"Of course she wanted that. She was afraid that otherwise you might notice that she is only playing."

Logan looked at him. Jay's words sounded right but still they didn't solve his problem. "But what am I to do now? I can't go back. The others don't want me at all. I annoy them all. I know it."

Jay nodded and leaned forward. "I can help you," he said softly. "I can help you understand yourself. I'll show you that it's okay to be different. It even has some advantages. You just have to learn to accept how you are. Then you will see that everything is quite simple. If you want, I'll help you. You don't have many options anyway. The others will let you search. From the police. And when they have you, they bring you back. And then... Well, who knows? They all think you're different. They say they want the best for you and that they want to help you. But believe me, that's only a lie. You must show them what you think of them."

Logan was silent. It made sense what Jay said.

"So Logan, what do you want?"

Logan looked up. Suddenly, his face was filled with determination. "I have enough of the lies. I don't let myself be commanded. I want to show it to the others! I will let them see how I really am."

Jay smiled. At last it was time. He had done it. He held out a hand to Logan and said, "Then let's begin."

Logan nodded and shook Jay's hand. "OK."


	21. Defeat

_**Defeat**_

Camille sat thoughtfully on the bed. Once again she took her cell phone and dialed Logan's number. Again in vain. His phone was turned off. Sighing, she put her mobile phone aside. She worried and reproached. Why had she said that? What if Logan was doing something bad? Dr. Carter had said that Logan's problems were back. That was really bad. At that time, she had asked Logan to make the therapy and change. But that she also should change, she hadn't thought of it. And she had hardly taken care of him in the last time. No wonder that it was worse again. Camille swore that, when they found Logan, she also would change. For him and for their child.

After some time she got a text message. Full of hope that it was Logan, she took her cell phone in her hand. But instead of being relieved, she became angry when she saw from whom the message was:

 _I know where Logan is... Are you interested?_

 _J._

Camille hesitated. Was it true, or was Jay lying to her? For the first time Camille did something she had not done since the first messages of him: She wrote back:

 _How do I know this is true?_

It took a moment, then she got two messages. The first was a text message in which there was only three words:

 _Because of that..._

The second message was a photo. Camille opened it and took a deep breath. On the screen was to see Logan. He sat on a chair and stared down. Camille saw that he had

bandages on his arm and head. Had Jay hurt him? Before she could think of something else, she got a message again:

 _Convinced? If so, then come to the address below. And remember, you don't say a word to anyone! If I know you're doing it, your prince is done within seconds... I'm waiting for you..._

 _J._

Camille got out of the taxi and checked the house number. It fit. It was a very normal tenement house. The door was open. Camille entered the building and went up the stairs. When she reached the right floor, she breathed deeply. Then she knocked on the door. A moment later Jay stood in front of her. "Hey, Camille, how nice you could come so fast."

Camille looked at him angrily. "Stop this crap and let me in."

Jay shrugged and led her in. Camille looked around. There was no sign of Logan. "Where is Logan?"

Jay sighed and led her down a corridor. Finally, he stopped outside a door and knocked. Then he looked at Camille, smiling. "Ladys first."

Camille opened the door and entered. She looked at the chair at the window. There sat Logan. Jay had told the truth. But Logan was hurt. Furiously, she turned to Jay, who had also entered the room and had closed the door. "What did you do to him? Why is he hurt?"

Jay raised his eyebrows. "I didn't do anything at all. On the contrary, I found him and helped him."

You lie!"

"No, he doesn't."

Camille turned slowly. Logan looked at her. But his expression was still cold. Jay smiled, walked over to Logan and put a hand on his shoulder. "You see Camille, I'm telling the truth. In contrast to all others."

Camille no longer understood the world. Jay was no longer playing the innocent. And yet Logan remained quietly beside him. She walked towards him. "Logan, please... I don't know what he told you, but don't listen to him. He knows what he needs to say to people to fall for him. Please, don't let him do that to you. He's only lying to you."

Jay stood with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. Logan, however, stood up. For the first time, there was hate in his face. Hate, which was directed against her. "Is he lying to me? No, not at all. He is the only one who was honest with me. Not you. You lied to me all the time, you played with me. The whole time."

"No! That..."

"That's not true? Oh, it is true. All the time I thought you loved me. You always defended me against your dad. I thought you were serious about it. That you really loved me."

"I did, and I do now. Believe me." Camille's voice trembled. How could Logan say anything like that?! But he just shook his head. "No. The only reason you took me back then was pity. Nothing else. And if you had really loved me, then you would have changed too. And not just me. You always said I should change. But you... You never did."

This was true and Camille knew that. She had made a mistake. "Logan, I know this was a mistake. But that will change, really. I love you, no matter what I said. I..."

But Logan's expression made her silence. And now she felt not only despair but also anger. "How can you say I don't love you?! Just think about our time together. Think... Think about our child."

Logan's expression remained when he said, "How do I know that it is really my child?"

Camille was shocked. She went up to him. "No, Logan. You know very well that it's your child. I didn't cheat on you. Believe me, you are the only one with whom I..." She broke off when she realized that Jay was still standing in the room and listening to every word. She turned to him. "What are you doing here? It doesn't concern you at all!"

"Logan wanted me to stay here, so I do. Besides, it's quite entertaining."

Camille looked at Logan again. "Logan, you must believe me. I didn't play with you. I could never do that. My feelings were real and they are real _right now_. Please, you just have to believe me. I love you."

But Logan was silent and just looked at her coldly. He shook his head. It was too late. Jay had convinced him. Camille had no chance. Logan looked at Jay. "She's yours. I'm done." He went out without looking at Camille again. Jay smiled. "You know, of course, that I can't let you go. Make yourself comfortable." He pointed to a bed in the corner and went to the door. There he turned to her again and said, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Logan. Promised." Then he went out. As the door closed, Camille sat down on the bed and began to cry.


	22. Showdown!

_**Showdown!**_

Jay went through the plan again. As it looked, he hadn't forgotten anything. He took the bag and went over to Logan, who lay sleeping on the couch. Jay poked him and he woke. "What's going on?"

Jay looked at him sadly. "Logan, we have to go. I just saw the news. The police are looking for you. It's only a matter of time until they find you."

Horror occurred on Logan's face. "But... But what shall I do now? I can't go back. I..."

Jay grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hey, very quiet. I told you I'll help you and I do. I already have an idea, but we have to get away."

"But what are we going to do with... with _her?"_

Jay smiled. "You said you wanted to show it to the others, didn't you?  
Then start with the person who has hurt you the most. We take her with us."

Confused, Camille tried to guess what was going on. Logan and Jay had come to see her. Jay had tied her and the two had brought her to the car. And now they were drive somewhere. It was dark. And suddenly the car stopped. Jay took a bag and got out. He came to Camille and took the fetters from her. "If I were you, I'd just keep quiet."

She didn't reply, stared at him. Then Jay gave Logan a sign and they set off.

"So, we're almost there," Jay said quietly. Only now recognized Camille, where they were. She closed her eyes. That couldn't be true! But there was no doubt, this cliff she would recognize everywhere. She threw over a look at Logan, but he showed no reaction. When they reached the top, Jay stopped and looked at them both thoughtfully. "It is strange how life is so. In the one second you are happy, in the other desperate. But for us three it will be different from now. Better, for me. It was strange, if I hadn't walked on the beach tonight, you might never have been found. Or very much later..." Now he smiled strangely. Camille got scared, but Logan frowned. "I don't quite understand, Jay. What does this mean?"

Jay's smile widened. "Don't worry, you'll find out quickly enough." He bent down and opened the bag. Then he pulled out a folding knife. He got up and looked at Logan, who looked back. Jay held out the knife. "You want to show it to the others. This is the first step."

But Logan hesitated. "I... I don't know, Jay. Isn't that going too far?"

"Too far? You told me that she was playing with you. Do you think someone like her deserves pity? Just think what she did to you."

Logan nodded. "Yes, sure. You're right, but... I think I'm not ready yet."

Jay raised his eyebrows. Then he sighed. "All right. I can understand that." Suddenly he turned around quickly and grabbed Camille by the arm. Then he pushed her to the ground. He held the knife close to her body.

"Wait a minute, I thought-" Logan said, confused. Jay turned his head to him. "You think right. I really understand that you're not ready for it. That's why I help you, as I promised." He looked at Camille. There were tears in her eyes. "Please, don't do that."

He shook his head. "Look, you've destroyed the lives of two people. And maybe you even loved one of them. Are you proud of it?"

"No, please..."

Jay sighed heavily. "I wish it was different. A pity. I actually loved you, but you always didn't care. I don't understand why, but-" He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Anyway, I'm over it. But don't worry, it will not take long." He lifted the knife... and suddenly felt a thrust in his back. He lost his balance. Then he caught himself again and looked around in confusion. Logan stood in front of him and his face was full of hatred. Jay frowned. "What are you doing? I'll do your work here. You should be grateful."

Logan shook his head slowly. "No, I won't let you do anything to Camille and my child." Then he fell upon Jay. Unfortunately, Jay was stronger. So he pushed Logan to the ground and stared at him contemptuously. "Understand, you've just played. Not stupid. But you should first think about how strong your opponent is." Again he raised the knife. "Really a pity, I was hoping that I could help you. Well, you can't have it all, right?" He pushed the knife down. On the other side Camille screamed in horror. But Logan still managed to turn and so the knife didn't hit his upper body but his face. He screamed in pain as the blade caught him. When Jay wanted to push the knife a second time, he heard sirens from the street and they came closer and closer. Horrified, he stared at Logan, who was now bleeding violently. "What have you done?"

Despite the pain, Logan smiled. "Never underestimate the weak people."

Jay cursed and jumped up. From behind, he saw people already running to them. He looked at Logan and Camille, and hatred broke in him. "This wasn't the last time we'd seen each other. I promise you." Then he ran away. Camille managed to get up. She had to go to Logan. He just lay there. He breathed weakly, his hands pressed against his face. Camille laid a hand on his shoulder, trembling. "It's all right, Logan. Let me see what he has done."

Logan refused. Carefully she put a hand on his and pulled her slowly to the side. Horrified, she stared at Logan's face. The left half of the face was full of blood. A wide crack ran over it. From forehead to chin. The blood flowed quickly, but Logan tried to say, "Camille... I... I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. Tears ran down her face. "No, it's okay. I have to apologize. It will be alright. We make it."

He didn't reply. His face was now white. He groped her hand and held her. He felt cold. His eyes found hers. "I love you," he whispered before he closed his eyes.


	23. Over

_**Over**_

Logan didn't have to open his eyes to know where he was, in the hospital. He noticed a strange feeling in his left cheek. As he stroked his hand about it, he felt a sort of bandage. Sighing, he dropped his hand and buried his head in his hands. That had been damn short. For all. Logan wondered what was going on with Jay? Had the police caught him? When he thought of him, he became angry. When Logan realized that Jay had just been playing, Logan hadn't betrayed himself. He had hesitated for a moment, but Jay had not noticed. And then the situation with Camille...

 _Flashback:_

Logan was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He heard Camille cry in the other room, and he hated himself for it. But even more, he hated Jay for it. When Logan had looked at Camille so hateful, the hatred had been real. But he wasn't against her, but against Jay. And now that he heard her crying, he felt incredibly bad. He wanted to go to her and apologize, tell her everything was all right. But he couldn't... not yet. First he would get rid of Jay...

 _End of flashback_

 _'Get rid of Jay has been resolved,'_ Logan thought bitterly. At the moment there was a knock at the door. Full of hope that it was Camille, he looked at the door. It was Camille, but she wasn't alone. Dr. Carter was with her. Logan frowned. What did that mean? Camille looked exhausted, but so far okay. She went to Logan and hugged him. He replied the embrace and threw over her shoulder a look at Dr. Carter, who nodded to him. Camille looked at Logan suspiciously. "Are you all right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure. Dr. Carter cleared his throat and said, "Logan, I'm glad you're okay. When I heard about it, I was really worried."

Logan nodded and then asked, "What about Jay? Has he escaped?"

Instead of giving an answer, Carter cleared his throat, and Camille took Logan's hand in hers. Logan didn't understand. "So, has he escaped?"

Dr. Carter sighed. "No, he... he's dead."

An unpleasant feeling came over to Logan. He was shocked. He had reckoned with all, but not with that. "What?"

Camille nodded. "Yes, it's right. The police have confirmed it."

"But... But how?"

"He managed to escape the police on the beach, but he didn't come far. He was very imprudent in his escape and was finally captured by a car. He couldn't be saved."

"He... He will not come back?"

Dr. Carter shook his head. "No, it's over."

When Logan heard this, he could no longer hold on to himself. He put his head in his hands and cried. But there was no grief, it was relief.


	24. I am proud of you

_**"I am proud of you."**_

Camille sat on the couch and waited for Logan to come back from Dr. Carter. In the last six weeks, hardly a day had passed when Logan had not been to the therapist. Camille had decided, after some thought, to speak to the therapist too. After all, she had promised herself to change and that was what she wanted to do. Her eyes fell on the clock. Logan was already over an hour late. She looked at her cell phone, but he had not reported. Camille suppressed the impulse to call him. She knew she had to learn to trust him. Dr. Carter had said that. Sighing, she looked back at the TV, but gave no attention to the show.

After another half an hour she finally heard the door open. She turned around, relieved. Logan came in and Camille noticed immediately that something was wrong. Normally Logan came to her and greeted her, but not tonight. He didn't even seem to notice her. He just walked past her and disappeared into the bathroom. Camille waited for him to come out again, but after nearly fifteen minutes she had enough. She got up and went to the bathroom door. Softly she knocked. "Logan? Is everything ok?"

He didn't answer.

"Logan, what's the matter?"

Again no answer. For a moment, Camille thought about calling Dr. Carter, but she wanted to pick it up later. She hesitated for a moment, then said, "I'm coming in now. OK?"

Logan didn't answer the third time, she didn't hesitate and went inside. The sight was frightening. Logan knelt in the middle of the bathroom on the floor. He had his head in his hands. Quickly Camille went to him and fell down beside him to the ground. "Logan... What happened?"

He raised his head, very slowly, and looked into her face. His eyes were red.

"Oh Logan," Camille murmured, taking him in the arm. He didn't resist what she saw as a good sign. For a few minutes they remained so, while Camille gently stroked his back and barely kissed him appreciably. Finally, Logan gently slipped away from her. Camille looked at him seriously. "What happened?"

Instead of giving an answer, Logan put his hand in his shirt pocket, pulled out a sheet of paper and held it with a shaking hand. Frowning, Camille took it in her hand and read it:

 _... Because of these incidents, I believe that I can no longer treat the patient alone. I helped him as far as I could, but I am afraid we are now at a point where I can not help him alone. He needs other methods, more help. That is why I think it is best to transfer him temporarily to a psychiatric clinic. There he will most likely get the help he needs ..._

Camille stopped reading and needed a moment to understand these words. Then, when the knowledge met her, she turned to Logan, who looked at her sadly and said for the first time since his arrival, "I... I don't want to, but..."

"What does Carter say?"

"Well... He thinks it's good for me. On the one hand, I can understand him, but... I just don't want to be separated from you. Not now. After the whole thing with Jay... and then there is still the pregnancy. You're in the fourth month. What if something happens and I can't be with you? I _must_ be with you. I..." His speech was interrupted when Camille gave him a light slap. "Logan, I know you don't want to leave me. I don't want that either. But I think Dr. Carter is right. It will probably not be easy in the beginning, but if it is the right thing, then we must do it."

When he said nothing, she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Logan, I just want you to be fine. I don't want you to suffer longer. I want you to be happy again."

"I _am_ happy because I'm with you," he said softly. Camille smiled slightly. "I feel the same. But if you decide, I will definitely help you. We're going through it together. Promised."

Logan sighed softly. "I was afraid you'd say that... Well, I... I'll do it."

Camille smiled and hugged him tightly. "You'll get it. And in the end you'll be better, I'm sure. Peanut can be proud of having such a father."

"Do you think so?," he asked skeptically. She laughed. "Sure." Then she added a little quieter, "I'm proud of you, anyway. And I will always be. No matter what you do."

Logan looked at her. Then he pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you."

Camille smiled. "I love you too," she said, kissing him.

They were still sitting on the floor when Camille asked, "When do you have to leave?"

Logan was silent for a moment. "Dr. Carter says it will probably take a month."

Camille smiled. "It's good. This is definitely more time than we had when I had to go to Paris. Now we have plenty of time to prepare ourselves for it."

Logan nodded. Camille was right, as always. To deflect theirself from the subject, he asked her, "And... What are we going to do now?"

Camille smiled mischievously. "I don't know what you want, but I wouldn't mind getting you to bed... or on the couch."

Logan pulled up the eyebrows incredulously. "Really Camille? Are you serious?"

She winked at him. "Thank the hormones for it." She grinned and pulled him up. Still somewhat disbelieving, but also expectantly he finally followed her into the bedroom.


	25. The last farewell

_**The last farewell**_

The next month passed very quickly. Faster than Logan and Camille liked. The last evening had already begun. They had been able to spend the last evening as normal as they could. Their 'last date' they already had a week ago. Logan had probably surpassed himself with that and both knew they wouldn't forget that night.

Now they were sitting on the couch in their apartment. It was late, but no one wanted to go to sleep. Logan had been sitting there for a while, his head resting on his hands, deep in thought. Camille sat next to him, but she couldn't think of anything she could say to make him feel better. Now she straightened a little and asked softly, "Don't we want to go to sleep? It's already very late."

Logan didn't react immediately. After a few seconds did he slowly raise his head. He looked exhausted. "I don't know. It's all..." He didn't finish the sentence, shook his head. Camille put an arm around him. "I know what you mean. But will not we lie down anyway? It's more comfortable."

Logan sighed briefly, then nodded. He got up, took her hand, and went with her to the bedroom. They lay down. Camille leaned against him and Logan put his arms around her. Camille looked up at him. "Can I do something to make you feel better?"

He smiled weakly. "I don't know what. You've done so much for me. Now we can only wait." He had hardly finished the sentence, as Camille was already leaning towards him and kissing him passionately...

The next day they all stood outside. Logan hugged Jo, then Alexa. She said softly, "You're doing the right thing, Logan. We are proud of you."

Logan nodded to her smiling. Then he looked slightly unsure at Lucy. She rolled her eyes, sighed, then said, "All right."

The others laughed as Logan embraced her, but only briefly. Then he turned to Mrs. Knight. She looked sad. She took him in her arms and said, "You'll do it. It will help you. Your parents are proud of you. Take good care of yourself."

He pulled away from her and then looked at Katie. She shrugged a little awkwardly. "I'm just glad you're finally get help. That was a long time superfluous."

Logan laughed softly, hugging her briefly. Then he joined the boys. James grinned a little and said, "Well, just come back soon. I can't take care of Camille all the time."

Logan laughed. Carlos looked sad. "I'll miss you, but I'm also very relieved that you do it. You can do it."

"Thanks Carlitos."

Kendall looked at Logan thoughtfully, then said, "You don't need to worry, okay? We take care of Camille. And we try to avoid too much nonsense, while you're away."

The four hugged each other. Then Logan went over to Camille. She smiled. "Don't get it harder now than it is. I know you."

He laughed and hugged her one last time. "Take good care of yourself. And on Peanut. I hope I can report soon."

"I hope that too."

For a moment, there was silence, then Camille said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her. When they had parted from each other, Dr. Carter approached them and laid a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Logan sighed and looked at Camille one last time. She smiled. Logan was glad that he saw no tears in her face. He gave her his most beautiful smile and then looked resolutely to the therapist. "Yes. I'm ready."


	26. Curing

**So guys, this is the penultimate chapter. Gradually, we have to say goodbye to this story. But now first have fun with the chapter.**

 **(I hope the end is not too kitschy for you.)**

 _ **Curing**_

 _ **4 months later:**_

Logan was in his room at the clinic and looked around once again. So it looked like he had packed everything. Today it finally happened. He had succeeded. The four months had been incredibly difficult, but it was worth it. Now he stood before the mirror and looked at his face. He raised his hand and ran a finger over the long scar that moved crosswise over his left cheek. It knocked and Logan turned his head to the door. Sky came in. She smiled when she saw him. "Oh, good. I thought you'd already gone."

"Not yet." Logan smiled. Sky had really been a great help to him lately. She was a patient here too. She came to him and stood next to him. "Are you ready for it?," she asked softly. Logan looked back at the mirror. "It's difficult. Here I got used to it, but outside..."

Sky nodded. She knew what he meant. "But it will not be as bad as you might think. Well, there will be people who ask stupid questions, but you don't have to pay attention to them."

Logan nodded but was not quite convinced. There was a knock again, and Dr. Carter came in. He had often visited Logan. "Well Logan, are you ready?"

Logan nodded and turned to Sky again. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. You really were a great help."

She laughed. "You're welcome." She hugged him. "You can be proud of yourself. And good luck for your future."

"Thank you." He pulled away from her, took his bag, and they went to the door. He waved at her and then he and Dr. Carter set off.

Camille sat on her bed. Four months! For four months Logan had already left. They had hardly contact with each other. So she had spent a bit of time talking about him. Most of all, with Dr. Carter. Camille had kept her promise and had regularly visited the therapist. This was especially worthwhile because Carter often visited Logan in the clinic. He sometimes played the postman and delivered news to the two. Camille had to smile when she thought about it. It was getting darker with time and she decided to go to sleep.

When she heard a sound, she was startled. She sat up, which was no longer easy, and waited. Again she heard something. She looked at the clock. It was in the middle of the night. She got up and stood beside the door. After a few minutes, the door opened. Camille held her breath. If this was a prank of the guys, it wasn't funny at all. A person entered the room and looked around. Now the person stood exactly with his back to Camille and she took advantage of this opportunity. As she pushed against the person from behind, the unknown lost the balance and fell forward. "Ouch."

Camille froze. This voice. This voice, which she would immediately recognize among millions of voices. But that couldn't be. "Logan?"

There was a brief silence and then, "Yes. Well, I am used to being knocked down by you, but do you have to scare me every time?"

Camille quickly turned on the light. In front of her lay Logan. But he didn't seem to be angry at all, as she had just thought. On the contrary, his eyes were shining, and a small amused smile was around his lips.

"Logan!," she screamed happily, hugging him impetuously. Logan laughed and returned the embrace.

"I can't believe you're back," Camille said softly. Meanwhile they were lying on the bed, arm in arm.

"Get used to it. From now on, I'll always be with you," Logan said, kissing her slightly. Camille smiled, then looked thoughtfully at Logan's face. She raised a hand, but hesitated and looked at him questioningly. He nodded to her, and she ran a finger over his scar. Logan got a goose bumps at this touch. Camille dropped her hand slowly. Suddenly she had tears in her eyes. Logan looked at her, frightened. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just glad that I got you."

"Are these the hormones?"

Camille smiled slightly. "Maybe a little bit."

Logan shook his head and pulled her close to him. "Don't worry. I will always be with you. You will not lose me." Then he began to cover her face, neck, and nape with kisses. "I love you," he whispered, and Camille was overjoyed.


	27. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

 **10 years later:**

He slowly walked along narrow paths, past small grassy fields. Finally he reached the place he had been looking for. He knelt and lowered his head. He didn't mourn, not right. The memories of the last ten years and before went around in his head. He would always remember. He raised his head and stared at the name for a few seconds:

 _Jay Martens_

Then he laid down the flowers and stood up. And as Logan Mitchell walked back along the small cemetery paths, he left the gravestone behind him.

When Logan arrived at the house, he already heard the cheerful shouts. Smiling, he entered the garden and saw the twins, who came quickly to him. Yes, twins. "Little Peanut" had turned out to be two. Logan loved the two idolatrous. Now he knelt down and Emily and Parker hugged him joyfully. It was no wonder they were so happy. He had hardly been home at the time. Emily glanced at him and said, "Hey Dad, do you know what? Tomorrow, uncle Jake and Lenny come to visit! Isn't that great?"

Logan laughed. "Yes, that is really great. But I would have preferred, if they had told me earlier."

"Then you often have to be at home," a voice said and Logan raised his head. Camille came over to them.

"Exactly," Emily agreed her mother. Logan raised his hands. "Okay, okay. I see it. You won."

"Good," Emily and Camille said at the same time. Parker laughed and Logan grinned. He stood up and while the children were playing again, he followed Camille to some garden chairs and sat down slightly exhausted. He closed his eyes and could still feel that she was looking at him.

"You are later than usual."

Logan nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Were you... there?," she asked quietly. He nodded again, and Camille frowned. She had never understood why Logan was so concerned about it. He kept the grave area clean and went there regularly. Dr. Carter had said that would help Logan to leave the memories behind and to ease the small amount of guilt against Jay. After all, Logan was of the opinion that they were not entirely innocent on the fact that Jay had died. Now Logan opened his eyes and looked at Camille thoughtfully. In all these years she had always been there for him. She had never left him alone. Without that he was conscious of it, he raised one hand and scratched his left cheek on which the scar was still visible. He always did this when he was in his thoughts. Camille leaned forward, smiling, and took his hand in hers. Puzzled, he looked at her.

"You're doing it again."

He smiled apologetically, gently pressing her hand. After all these years, his heart was still beating hard when he looked at her. His love for her was growing every day and it would continue to do so. He leaned forward and said softly, "I love you."

Her heart pounded heavily as he said it. Logan had so often said these words, and Camille was still infinitely happy when she heard these words from him. "I love you too."

 **So, this is the end of the continuation and the whole story**

 **Special thanks to** _ **deb24.**_

 **And of course I would like to thank everyone who has read the whole story.**

 **Best regards,**

 _ **Firerush**_


End file.
